Like a ticking time bomb
by ShootingStarOnTheHorizon
Summary: Clare Edwards hides a secret,a fatal heart condition. Inspired by a walk to remember and other things :D
1. Chapter 1

******Like a ticking time bomb**

_**Love was the last thing Clare Edwards was looking for,but she turned out to be everything Eli was searching for. Can he commit to her& her dark secret though?**_

_**I got this idea by everyone on tumblr seeing a cute guy and saying "OMG DEAD!" hmm I wonder what would happen if a kiss was actually fatal? hmm what would it be like to actually almost die meeting the guy you've waited your whole life to find...hmm why don't you read on :)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi. I'm just really strange.**

******Like a ticking time bomb.**

**Chapter 1**

**He'll be the death of me**

"_beep,beep,ba beep" _"Easy,Easy calm down." Clare Edwards opened her eyes,stareing at the white ceiling above her. "It's allright,just breathe." The doctor said,examing her. "I just hate blacking out." Clare said,rolling over on the white paper of the examing table.

"take a deep breath for me." The cold stethoscope made Clare shiver. "Well we know its some form of tachycardia,but the results and the tests aren't giving me the answers I'm looking for." He flipped the papers of his clipboard.

"Your blood pressure drops,and then your heart speeds up. We'll have to continue the heart monitor for another week" Clare sighed. It wasn't surprising that this doctor couldn't find a diagnosis either.

She had been through a mulitude of tests,and everything came up negative. A theripist even tried to convince her the problem was all in her head,but her EKG showed something different. Clare had a heart condition,and it could be fatal if she wasn't careful.

Waiting those grulling 2 weeks for a diagnosis was the hardest thing to sit through. Having to breath deeply whenever she felt stressed or excited was difficult. She hid her condition from everyone,in fear they would feel sorry for her,or assume something aweful.

She knew that when Jenna got a hold of this information she told a lot of people that Clare was dying. Clare laughed it off,because she didn't want to answer questions or do anything to Jenna that could speed up her allready fast heart rate. She often wondered if KC breaking her heart,affected her heart in some physical way,but the doctor ended those worries,saying she was most likely born with it.

She shyed away from relationships and friendships,not counting Ally and Adam. KC was the last boy she ever dated,and the last boy she ever liked,Declan was an utter embarresment. When once during a scene in drama club,he brushed his lips past her cheek and she nearly passed out. She had tried to forget about it,but the thought of any strenuous activity or intimatcy,scared her.

There was really no options,she just had to be careful and make sure it never got out of hand. The constant beeping of her heart monitor drove her insane. To calm down she would write. It was relaxing,it was thereaputic. She knew she was stuck with this,and she also knew that she probably wouldn't be able to have kids and that she probably wouldn't live to see her wedding day.

She lived one day at a time,knowing that it could be her last. She just had to accept it.

"So you allright?" Adam asked,standing up from the seat in the waiting room. "It's the same,no change." Those were hard words to get out. "Well I told your mom I'd drive you home,and I promise to go real slow,I know how traffic gets you anxious."

"I'll just have to breathe" Clare said, with a small smile. "Okay then..." Adam picked up his car keys and motioned for her to follow.

"So KC got Jenna pregnant." Clare rolled her eyes. "Well,I can't say I'm surprised..." She rested her head on her hand,stareing out the window. "This summer has been so horrible." Clare commented,rolling down her window. She loved the air on her face,a small feeling of freedom.

_"beep...beep...beep"_ Ugh! Clare expressed,closing the window and leaning back in her chair. "I hate these,they are so painful and heavy." Adam looked down,as the car stopped. "I know Clare,but you're going to be okay." The most assuring words he could think of right now.

"Here we are,I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?" Clare nodded,as she got out of the car and headed up her walkway to her front door.

"Clare,refilled your perscription,and got a call how are you feeling?" Clare rolled her eyes at her Mom,going up the stairs to her room. She was really sick of people asking her how she felt. "Fine,Mom,just want to get this done before school tomorrow." She hated having to hide this ugly monitor under layers of clothing.

"I got your contacts today..." Her mother walked in with a box of colored contacts. "I still like your beautiful blue eyes." She smiled. "I need a change. If I want to make a name for myself,and do all these things on my bucketlist before you know? I need change." She emphasised,walking over to her closet. She pulled out a jean skirt,an orchid blouse and a pair of flats. "I know just the place to start." She smiled.

"I'm going to get a hair cut." Her mother smiled. "You sure you want to get rid of those beautiful locks?" She nodded. "The new and improved Clare."

**The next day ...**

"Honk Honk!"

"That will be Adam." Clare smiled,clutching her bookbag. "Have a good first day,you call me if you need anything..." She smiled. "Yup,always do." She went out the door to Adam's station wagon.

"Degrassi here we come" Adam said.

Clare went through her day as normal,finding most of her classes,getting lost,bumping into random people. "Clare!" Ally snapped her fingers. "you're really distracted,what's going on?" Clare smiled. "Just thinking about things."

"Well stop fantasizing about vampire stories,and help me with this..." Clare picked up the paper. "sadly the vampire smut is not good for my heart." She looked down at the paper.

"Edgar Allen Poe...depressing crap." She scoffed.

"I'm sorry Clare,I didn't think..."Ally started to appoligize. "It's fine Ally." Clare stood up from her seat. "My glasses are bothering me,I'm going to go get my contacts." She sprinted to her locker,not even careing about the beeping coming from her top. "the original ones..." She sighed,looking into the mirror of her locker. "And done" She blinked a few times. "stupid astigmatism" She muttered closing her locker,as the bell rang.

"Come on." Ally linked her arm,pulling her out of the school doors. "you look so beautiful,Clare." She smiled as they walked through the parking lot. "Really,I don't know,maybe I should just go back to the old me." She fiddeled her glasses in her hands,as the lenses reflected the sunlight. "No" Ally said,grabbing her hands. "Hey" Clare struggled to get the frames but they flung out of her hands,into the parkinglot,where a large black car crushed them.

"A herse?" Clare rolled her eyes. "Oh Whoa!" The guy stopped his car,stepping out of it. "I'm so sorry." He smirked,looking at the crushed glasses under his tire. "I think they're dead." Clare stood still,in complete shock. "It's okay,I um have contacts." The boy smirked,at how nervous he made her.

"Clare..." Ally nudged her. _"beep,beep,beep"_ The boy looked straight at her. "you have pretty eyes." The two locked eyes for what seemed like the longest time. _"beep,beep,beep,beep,beep."_ "Clare!" Ally snapped her out of it. "Sorry" Clare said. "You going to get that?" The boy asked.

"get what?" Clare responded. "your beeper..." Clare smiled. "oh no they can leave another err message" She stuttered. "So I'll see you around." Clare said."Guess you will." The boy lept back into his car and drove off.

"Clare..." Ally snapped her fingers again. "Stop getting distracted." Clare bit her lip in fear. "Hello,Angel of death" Clare said,and turned to walk with Ally.

"You okay?" Ally asked,as Clare struggled to gain her balance. "Hey Ally..." Clare started. _"beep beep,beep,ba beep."_ She fell forward a little bit,as her eyes rolled back. "catch me" She breathed. Ally put her arms out as Clare fainted into her. "You're okay,you're allright." She waited for her friend to come to. A boy walking by, saw this and became frantick. Ally rolled her eyes. "Don't just stand there nerd,get her water!"

_**to be continued...**_

_**I don't think anyone has done anything like this,if you have sorrers :\ **_

**_Reviews are wonderful :) Let me know what ya think :)_**

.:::. .:::.

:::::::::::::::

':::::::::'

':'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Trying to protect you**

Clare strolled into her honors English class,taking a seat closest to the teachers desk. "Stop trying to be teachers pet" Adam whispered,sitting next to her. "ha ha I just am near sighted." Clare quickly covered,reaching for her binder.

"Alright lets assign partners! As English partners you will edit each others work and ultimately it will make you a better writer." The teacher clasped her hands together. "Adam Torez you will be paired with Mark Fitzgerald."

The school bully,with a secret love for poetry. Adam groaned in disappointment,but smiled when he saw Fitz wasn't in the classroom. "Clare Edwards,you will be paired with..."

The teacher searched the seats for Elijah Goldsworthy,he was no where to be found. "Are you the new student?" The boy in all black nodded,holding his buckled book bag,strutting to an empty desk.

"Alright meet your new English partner,Clare Edwards" The boy quickly checked Clare out,his eyes moving in a quick up and down motion." He smirked,liking what he saw and sat down at the desk next to her. "Hey pretty eyes." Clare took a breath. "Heyyy" She stretched out,trying to avoid eye contact.

"Alright so your first assignment,one of my favorites... The beating of the tell tale heart." Clare could feel herself sinking inside. She tried not to let it show. "Problem,Ms Edwards?" She nodded.

"It's just I read that book in elementary school." She quickly lied,_thinking a heart racing story,just what I need_. Eli rolled his eyes. "over achiever" He teased,making a cough noise.

"Well then you'll be up to speed." The English teacher,didn't seem to let Clare off the hook. She handed out work sheets and went back to her desk. "So you read it,what's it about?" The boy in all black asked.

Clare smiled at the ugly _hello my name is...Eli s_ticker on his jacket. She caught a snicker. "Well Eli,It's just a book I find completely unrealistic and un pleasurable."

Eli raised his eyebrows. "I asked you for a summery,not an oppinion.." Clare rolled her eyes. "I didn't enjoy it,so why summerize it?"

"Right,because you're more into heavy romance novels,flipping the bean kind of smut." The boy said sarcastically. Clare turned around ,feeling insulted. "Excuse me, that's a really inappropriate assumption to make." The boy rolled his eyes.

"As much as I want to get in a verbal argument about proper assumptions..." The boy made air quotes,breathing sarcasm. "I have to maintain a B average in this class,and you little Miss know it all,can not get in the way of that,no matter how cute you may be."

Clare smacked her lips. "I'm not trying to get in the way of your grade point average. I simply do not like it when people assume things,and make spur of the moment judgements" Eli rolled his eyes again.

"hmm, touche` but it's going to take a lot more than big, ponderous words to impress me,pretty eyes."

Clare rolled her eyes at him. "Who says I'm trying to impress you?" Eli shook his head."I heard I literally swept you off your feet yesterday..." Eli smiled smugly.  
"you know what? this conversation is over." Eli shook his head again. "I have to say,though, I'm impressed at the way you dodged that bullet."

"There was nothing to dodge because it wasn't true." Clare replied,staring at her note book. "Tell me Edwards,why do you avoid eye contact?" Clare was stopped in her thought.

"I just have poor eyesight" Clare lied. Eli smirked. "sure,that's it." He glanced down at his worksheet.

"So tell tale heart,ever felt extremely guilty about something Edwards,almost like your conscience had a mind of its own?" The way Eli breathed his words,caused shivers down Clare's spine. _"beep beep"_

"I have nothing to feel guilty about" Clare scoffed and turned around in her seat. "You're going to be a challenge." Eli said under his breath. Clare turned around. "What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said you're a tough nut to crack." Clare rolled her eyes. "and you're a smug,womanizer." Clare spat back.  
Eli rolled his eyes. "Oh,Who's making assumptions now? hypocritical much?"

Clare looked at Adam like, Can you believe this guy? "Let's just focus on the assignment,shall we?" Adam cut in."Who's this,your boyfriend?" Eli asked,looking at Adam. "One of my best friends." Clare smiled and turned back to her notebook.

"Bring" The bell sounded,Clare got up from her desk,at the same time Eli did,bumping into him. "excuse you!" Clare said,rolling her eyes.

"Clare..." Adam stopped her from going after him. "He is so ugh!" Adam dropped his mouth open. "Clare...he's a danger to your heart." Clare rolled her eyes. "quit reminding me." _"beep,beep,beep" _Adam sighed. "That's a constant reminder,right there." Adam smirked,and walked off.

"Hey man,what's up? I'm Adam." Adam caught up with Eli. "and what do I owe this meeting to?" Eli said,trying to fit his school books in his locker. Adam smiled.

"My friend Clare,doesn't need all this flirting and sarcastic banter right now" Eli rolled his eyes,and shook his head. "Please,she enjoyed every minute of it."

"Look I don't want you messing her up." Eli felt threatened all of a sudden.  
"What makes you think I'd mess her up? Is it my attire? My sarcastic nature? Did you make that judgement before we had this face to face conversation? Or perhaps you've allready heard about me from Lakehurst?" Adam blew out a breath.

"I'm a lover,not a fighter." Adam pushed Eli away from his face,ignoring his question.

"Just promise me,you won't flirt with her." Eli rolled his eyes. "Oh,I get it,the classic tragic tale ,of the best friend,but never the boyfriend. Say no more." Adam nodded. If this is what he'd have to do to protect his friend,then he was going to do it. "Problem is she's not your English partner..."

Eli gave off a sly vibe as Adam approached him on last time. "I mean it,you stay away from her,get the teacher to assign you a new partner." Eli wasn't having any of that. "may the best man win" He put out his hand. "How about the groom?" Adam shook his head again,before walking off. Talking To Eli was pointless.

"Clare!" Adam caught up with her in the hallway at her locker. "So I'm wondering If I could give you a ride home..." Clare smiled. "Sure" He saw Eli out of the corner of his eye,and quickly put his arm around her.

"just hear it's chilly out today." Clare raised her eyebrows. "It's still like Summer out,you wonder how that guy wears long sleeved black clothes and doesn't sweat to death." Clare mentally punched herself. "bad choice of words."

"Hello there,Edwards." She turned around to see Eli standing behind her as smug as ever. "So since you spent the whole period arguing and flirting with me,did you want to finish this worksheet at my house,or yours?" Clare gasped.

"Okay,Eli..." She looked down at his name tag instead of at him. "1, I was not flirting in anyway. I was utterly repulsed by you,and 2..." Eli laughed,interrupting her thought. "Why are you so nervous around me?" _She's rambling._

Eli spat,picking up her chin. "It's rude to look at the floor,when you're talking to someone." _"beep beep beep"_ Clare turned around. "Right,it's even ruder to turn your back to the person you're talking to!" He spun around and walked towards her.

"Why do I scare you so much,Edwards?" Clare smiled,trying to hide her fear. "Oh there's a smile..."

"Please I'm not a killer,even though I may drive a hearse..." Clare shook at those words. _"beep beep beep beep beep"_ Adam walked in. "Oh shit!" He yelled. "shh just breathe." He held her in an embrace.

"Eli I think you should go..." Adam looked at Eli with serious eyes. "I don't get why she's crying over a missed call!" Eli didn't seem to stop. Adam rolled his eyes. "Take a hint and go!" Eli rolled his eyes and walked off.

_**to be continued...**_

**Yay? tried to edit and spell check as best as I could :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I think you're interesting.**

"What am I going to do?" Clare frustratingly went through the library books,looking for anything to read. "Death & Beyond" Ally rolled her eyes. "Remember when you were first diagnosed, you wanted to live life normally,and now all of a sudden you're worried about it,cause some stupid gothic death obsessed angel has caught your attention?" Clare shook her head,sitting at the wooden table.

"It's the library we have to be quiet." She warned,and sat down with her book. "Do you remember Declan? Remember how you nicknamed him Deathlan? Then when he asked why,you told him it was like dark Vader?" Ally held back laughter.

"You have a really morbid sense of humor." Clare glanced back down at her book. "I'm saying,maybe you should stop being so afraid,and take a chance."

"So which do you like better...Elidead or Elijah Deadworthy?" Ally rolled her eyes. "Well better come up with one quick.." She stood up from her chair,as Eli walked in.

"Edwards..." Eli said,taking the seat in front of her. "Any reason you're reading Death&Beyond...What really happens when we die?" Clare thought up a lie. "just curious that's all." Eli raised his eyebrows. "sure..." "Look I don't mean to pry,but are you suicidal or something? Your English assignment I just finished editing,was seriously depressing..." Eli smirked.

"and this coming from the guy who is known for writing seriously depressing crap,you almost made me want to hurt myself." He snickered.

Clare looked sad. "or something.." She mumbled,going back to her book. "Okay,you know what you're reading too much vampire crap,and it's unhealthy." Clare smiled. "you have no idea,Mr. Deadsworthy." She mumbled. "Right,well ignoring that little comment,you need to get out and relax,do something completely crazy" Eli said. Clare smiled.

"I have a book to read." Eli rolled his eyes,and took the book out of her hands. "Let it for Harold." He laughed,and picked her up from her seat. "Where are we going? nothing adrenaline pumping,or dangerous,k?" Eli raised his eyebrows.

"I was going to just take you out for ice cream,but I suppose I could take you an amusement park." He smirked,grabbing his leather jacket. "No,No rollercoasters." Eli smirked. "scared of a little heart pumping adrenaline?" Eli asked. Clare nodded. "You have no idea." Eli looked both ways,before pulling her into the hallway.

"we're skipping..." Clare tried to find a way out of it. "study hall doesn't count..." Eli smirked,and pushed her out the school doors.

"Hey,easy" He sprinted to the parking lot,jamming the key into his car door,pushing it open. Clare raised her brows. "you've got to be kidding me...?" Clare started. _"beep beep"_ She breathed

deeply. "Come on,Morty never hurt anyone!" Eli insisted. Clare looked around,before getting in the car.

"You named your car?" Eli smirked. "yup,it's short for immortality,but that's depressing,so lets think of happy things."

"like what kind of music you like?" Eli searched the radio trying to find a song to Clare's liking. "I enjoy most music." Eli turned up the screamo. "That doesn't sound like someone being murdered..."Clare finished. Eli flicked the station,to a rhythmic pop melody. "I love this song!" Clare blurted out. "turn it up" Eli rolled his eyes.

"Not really my style..." Eli snarled. "But if you're happy for a change,then I'll sit through this torture." Clare smiled and started to sing completely off key. Eli just rolled his eyes and continued driving.

_"Sometimes, the feeling is right You fall in love for the first time Heartbeat"_

_Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet_  
_Summertime love in the moonlight_

Ah-yippie-yi-you  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-you-ah

"Well this is like country on crack." Eli said,trying to imagine his happy place. He couldn't help his foot tapping at the stop light though.

"Come you know you like it,sing with me!" Clare pestered. "I'd never admit that,pretty eyes." Clare rolled her eyes. "Come on you know you want to..." She nudged him.

"fine!" Eli yelled.

_you're the love I found. _The two sang together in unison.

"Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now (Wake up now)

Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Wake up now (Wake up now)

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah"

The two pulled into the ice cream parlor blasting the lovely pop song. Eli received some strange looks from other dudes. "Whipped man!" Someone yelled. Eli just rolled his eyes. "What's your favorite ice cream,Edwards?" Eli turned the radio down.

"wait let me guess...strawberry." "ha ha" Clare smiled. "actually it's mint chocolate chip." Eli smirked. "Well looks like we have something in common." Eli said,getting out of the car. Clare smiled,as she watched him through the rear view mirror. "He's got a body" Clare muttered.

Eli overheard it,and smiled smugly. "You want ice cream,or would you sooner indulge yourself with my handsome features?" Clare snapped out of it. "I didn't say that,I was checking out that guy over there." Eli turned to look at an old man with a cane.

Eli smirked,and laughed. "Sure,the older the better." he teased,opening the car door. They approached the dairy queen. "So should we get 2 cones or share 1?"

Clare shook her head at the question. "That's not really sanitary,now is it?" All the while thinking _what a cheap skate,_adding an eye roll.

"Oh I can read your mind,Edwards,but no when I take a friend,an English partner out for ice cream I pay for theirs too." Clare rolled her eyes. "Then again,maybe we could share one cone..." Clare looked at him disgusted. "I have no interest in kissing you,don't worry .I will pay for my own ice cream cone." "Sprinkles?" the lady asked. "No!" Clare & Eli both said in unison.

"you must be used to some really sloppy kisses..." Eli commented. "Ew,no!" Clare said. The two got their ice creams and walked over to Eli's car. "Spill that in my car,and you're dead." _"Beep beep beep"_ Clare smiled. "You'd be surprised how many people say that to me."

Eli raised his eyebrows. "I'm more curious to know,how many guys you've been with?" Clare dropped her jaw open. "Ew!" he laughed. "As in relationships... I can tell by that shiny ring on your finger,and that lovely cross between your breasts that you're completely innocent."

Clare rolled her eyes. "That's," Clare started. Eli smirked. "completely accurate." Eli finished, laughing. "well since you're prying into my life,English partner...Tell me why do you drive a hearse?" Clare asked,catching the drop of ice cream from her cone.

"You want a life story,Edwards? I'll only tell you mine,if you tell me yours." Clare looked at him. "alright,fine." "fair enough."  
Eli smirked,biting his ice cream cone. "beep beep beep" "One more question..." Eli started. "Why do you ignore all your phone calls?" Clare smiled,at how clueless Eli was to her condition.

"maybe I'm just a shy person." Eli turned to face her. "or maybe you're hiding something." Eli insinuated.

He shook off the thought. "My dad died last year,and this hearse as morbid as it might look is well a strange way to feel connected to him. Plus I'm a huge Harold and Maude fan." Clare felt sadness form

in her eyes. The guy who fell in love with a dying old woman,Clare thought. "I'm so sorry" She said. "well it took a tragic life story for you to look me in the eyes,what's up with that?"

Clare looked away. "Alright I answered yours,now you answer mine." Clare smiled. "the relationship one,or the eye contact one?" Eli scooted closer to her.

"well,both." "beep beep beep" He laughed. "You're the only girl I know who keeps her beeper in her bra." Clare rolled her eyes. "I really have to go." She got out of the car quickly. "That's one way to avoid a question." Eli smirked and went after her.

"I told you something personal,now it's only fair..." Clare shook her head. "Eli please leave me alone." Eli didn't want to. Clare looked both ways before running across the highway. _"beep beep beep beep" _Eli stopped ,holding back the traffic as he ran after her.

"are you crazy!" He yelled. "No,just want to be alone,okay?" Eli rolled his eyes. "Fine putting you and your PMS aside,answer my question." He raised his brows. Clare couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You don't give up do,you?" Eli smirked. "I'm not leaving. I'm going to sit at this bus stop,until you tell me." Clare sat on the bench. "Fine,okay if it will make you go away...My last and only boyfriend cheated on me,and I find it difficult to trust people,and you're really bugging me."

"Okay,I will leave you alone." Clare smiled,sitting patiently waiting for the bus. "On second thought,you know I didn't want to spring this on you,saying as we completely appall one another,but I snuck a peak at the next English assignment,a video project,Romeo and Juliet and we have to kiss. I figured if I could get you to trust me it wouldn't be as awkward."

Clare rolled her eyes. "you're lying,and you're not going to get anywhere with me,so just stop trying okay?" Eli smirked. "Alright,I'll just leave you alone then." Clare didn't want him to walk away. "I'm sorry!" She yelled back,biting her lip. "Wow that was a good move on my part." He teased,sitting back down.

"you obviously don't want to be alone." He said,looking at her. "I have been my whole life." Eli knew how that felt. "I spend every night wondering my house,until I get tired enough to sleep. My mother comes home real late from work,and just drinks her worries away." Clare looked down. "I'm so sorry"

"Yeah I'm sorry about the floor too,it gets stepped on a lot." Eli spat. "Can you please just look at me,Clare?" Eli asked. "nope" Clare said. "How can we be friends if you don't look at me?" Eli asked,fondling his hands.

"You want to be my friend?" Clare asked. "I think you're interesting." Eli said. "Well I think you're weird." Clare answered back.

"Psh I've been called worse." Eli rolled his eyes. Clare laughed. "That's better" Eli said. The two walked back across the street to Eli's hearse.

_**to be continued...**_

_**Yay 3 chapters in one day. I'm on a roll hehe :) Review?**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'mma take ya on a trip down memory lane**

"What do you say we take off?" Eli gripped the steering wheel tightly. "As long as taking off doesn't involve kidnapping me,and holding me hostage" Eli laughed.

"right just because I don't have friends,doesn't mean I have to steal them."

"So more questions for you?" Eli started. "Wait for the green light." Clare said. Then Eli sped through. "Hey! Hold your horses!" _"beep beep beep"_ Eli couldn't help,but laugh. "only you would say something like that and make it sound cute." The flirting was hard to ignore.

"If you could go anywhere to get away from the world,where would it be?" Clare laughed. "What kind of question is that?" Clare crossed her arms. "one requiring an answer..." Eli glanced down at the radio. "Paris" Clare said. "noted,now how about somewhere around here?"

"There is this little road that leads to a harbor,and me and my dad used to go watch the fireworks there,so peaceful, so beautiful. It was before everything went down hill."

Eli smirked,and put his directional on. "Where are you going?" Eli smirked. "Oh, just down memory lane" He mentally kicked himself for saying something that cheesy,as he pulled onto an old dirt road. "This looks familiar..." Clare bit her lip,as she looked out the window.

"This is where most of the high schoolers go for bon fires,and secret make outs. I just go here to write." Eli smiled. "We're behind the ravine?" Clare asked,as Eli stopped the car.

"yeah,guess so." Eli said,closing the door. "I can see like everything from here." Clare kicked her flats off,and rolled up her blue jeans. "What are you doing?" Eli asked.

"Wading my feet in the water..." Clare said,as she sat on the edge. "That's a puddle of rain water." Eli laughed. "Didn't you ever like to splash in puddles when you were a kid?" Eli shook his head. "no,but I like the sound of rain."

"That's something new to add to my all about Eli book." Clare said sarcastically. "This is really relaxing" Clare circled her feet over the puddle.

"Okay so your turn to ask me a question..." Eli said,sitting down next to her. "Same question,is this where you go to escape the world?" Clare asked. Eli took a breath. "At night the fire lights up the sky and I find it comforting."

Clare looked at him confused. "Don't worry,Edwards. I'm not a pyro or anything." Clare laughed. "So you're just a jerk then?" "That's 2 questions,Edwards." Eli rolled his eyes. "If you could change one thing in the world what would it be?"

"My Mom and Dad,they don't exactly get along,they fight all the time. Ever since they found out,it's been a constant love/hate fest." Eli raised his eyebrows.

"Found out what?"

"just stuff..." Clare quickly shut her mouth,and looked up at the sky. She got comfortable and laid back on the dirt. "You're not afraid to get dirty are you?" Clare laughed. "Ew!" Eli smirked. "Wow, you have a dirty mind." Eli said. She smiled. "Clothes can be washed" She said,as she looked up at the sky.

"So let me guess,now your going to tell me ,you were one of those kids who saw shapes in the clouds? little bunny rabbits?" Clare smiled. "See for yourself" She smiled,feeling completely comfortable around him. "Oh look there's a duck!" Eli rolled his eyes.

"I feel like I'm on an episode of reading rainbow." Clare smiled,listening to the tune play in her head. "Oh no,Edwards please don't sing that..." Eli begged. Clare pursed her lips together,excitedly.

"Butterfly in the sky I can go twice as high. Take a look It's in a book A Reading Rainbow I can go anywhere Friends to know And ways to grow A Reading Rainbow I can be anything Take a look It's in a book A Reading Rainbow ,A Reading Rainbow!" Eli held his head. "Gee thanks Edwards now that song is stuck in my head."

Clare smiled again,breaking out laughing.

"What's next the care bears?power rangers?" Clare shook her head. "You know when you asked me what I saw in the clouds?" Eli rolled his eyes. "naw,I wasn't here for that." he teased. "Well I saw heaven."

"and Jesus...?" Eli continued. Clare rolled her eyes. "We'll he lives there." Clare said, Eli raised his eyebrows. "God isn't really my style."  
He laid back,next to her. "I'm pretty sure your his style." She said,moving her hand. "We're all God's style" Eli kept rolling his eyes.

"beep beep beep" "You going to get that?" Eli asked,looking for a cell phone. "No,they can leave a message..." Clare said. She stopped when she realized their hands were touching. Eli quickly sat up. "Sorry" He said,looking around,trying to ignore the situation in front of him.

"It's okay..." Clare prolonged her words. "So what's next on this trip down memory lane?" Eli asked. "What do you want to do?" Eli smirked. "I'd be up for robbing a candy store." Eli blurted out. Clare covered her mouth laughing. "Okay,favorite candy on 3!" Clare yelled out.

"Why the hell not!" Eli said. "one,two,three!" "building blocks!" The two said together. "ha ha,candy leggos really,Edwards?" She nodded. "well you can't eat the plastic ones." Eli shook his head. "No shit! Edwards" He rolled his eyes. "I had my money on those candy saucers you know the ones that looked like church food?"

Clare rolled her eyes. "You mean,church hosts,and that was like eating paper!"

Eli couldn't help,but laugh. "and yet you ate a child's plastic toy..."

"almost,okay it was an honest mistake." Clare giggled. "okay,Mr Doom tell me what was the worst thing you ever did as a child?"

"Drove a car into the front window of the house,my old man was fuming!" He widened his eyes. "I was a delinquent..." Clare laughed.

"oh,was?" He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Real nice,Edwards. Come on ,lets go rob a toy store..." Eli laughed,and picked her up from the ground.

The two drove off the dirt road and onto the main road. "So since we're asking questions,here..." Eli started. "Why did you write about painful,undeserving,horrible existences and horrible deaths?" Clare bit her lip. "beep beep beep" "It was kind of like reading my journal,which I doubt you'd copy just to piss me off."

Clare shook her head. "Um I thought something strange and morbid was out of my comfort zone." Eli shook his head. "Are you really that depressed,Edwards?" He turned to face her.

"sometimes" She said,looking out the window.

"Well operation keep my English partner from killing herself is a go. Come on let's go get happy,colorful candy." Eli smirked. "You're being really nice to me...why?"

Clare asked. "Don't get used to it" Eli said,and shut his car door. "Are you going to get my door?" Clare asked. Eli walked off with his car keys.

"I have a reputation to up hold,plus it's not that hard Edwards,it's just the little handle right there." He yelled back. Clare opened the door and ran after him.

"Right,I didn't expect you to be such a gentlemen." Clare spat sarcastically. "I'll even get the door for you." He said,reaching for the door. Clare waited,as Eli slowly opened the shop door,and shut it. "Eli!" Clare yelled. "psyche" Eli said,sticking his tongue out.

"alright so we've got your nerds,your gummy sharks,your candy dots,your gummy bears,your snowcaps,your flying saucers,and your building blocks..." Clare smiled.

"Favorite movie as a kid on 3...one,two,three!" Eli said. "the never ending story." Eli laughed. "We have a lot in common Edwards,of course I could be lying,or you could be."

"well played Goldsworthy." The two checked out there candy,and went across the street to the video store. "I feel the need to say we still have that work sheet to finish,but I suppose...the adventures of..." Clare laughed. "Scooby doo?" Eli asked. "This is your idea of a horror movie?" He asked.

"It's not that scary." Eli rolled his eyes. "yeah,personally I think the 13 ghosts were the scariest,but I hate how they never even catch a real ghost."

"Do you believe in ghosts,Goldsworthy?" Eli smirked. "well don't tell anyone,but I'm actually a vampire,I've been dead for quite a while." Clare laughed. "You

certainty fit the part."

"ouch Edwards,that hurt right there." He put his hand over his chest. "Your heart,wow surprised you have one." The two laughed,as they made it to the checkout.

"Rated R,really Eli." Clare rolled her eyes. "We won't be needing this." She said to the checkout lady. "yes we will"

"No we won't,Eli. How is this even from your favorite childhood movies?" She put the movie down. "Well I told you,I had a pretty twisted childhood."

"now that I can believe." "Come on..." Eli begged. "Guaranteed to cause a heart attack." Clare's eyes widened. "No,way!" Eli smirked,as Clare went out the door.

"here's 5 bucks." Eli said,and went out the door,sneaking the horror film in his jacket. The sales lady rolled her eyes,as Eli made it to the parking lot.

"Okay now where did you want to finish that English assignment?" Eli asked.

"how bout the library?" Clare smiled. "Right,where I dragged you away from the grave reads section." Clare smiled. "Like you did much better,driving me around in a hearse!" Clare glanced down at her wrist watch.

"Damn it's nearly 3 o'clock! We've skipped the entire day." Eli laughed. "and I take it...that you've never skipped a day of school in your life?"

"Well no!" "So your house,then?" Clare nodded. "It's right down the street." She pointed. Eli smirked in satisfaction. "Do I have to scale that fence?" Clare smiled. "sure" She said,not even caring that the key was in her pocket.

"A day of ice cream,candy,20 questions,horror movies,and breaking and entering...yeah sounds like my childhood." He smirked,getting out of his car.

_**to be continued...**_

_**did you like it?**_

_**xoxo reviews are lovely :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Confessions**

Eli jumped over the fence,falling over flat on his face in the grass. "shit!" Eli expressed,trying to get back up.. "or you could of waited for me to use the key..." She laughed,closing his car door. "I'm going to get you for that,Edwards" He muttered,brushing himself off.

Clare unlocked the gate,laughing,sticking her tongue out at him. "Psyche" She said,and ran for the door,as Eli chased after her. "more childhood memories..." Eli started. "Tag you're it!" Clare giggled as the two chased each other around the yard.

"You're it!" Clare said,playfully punching him. "Nice,Edwards. I'mma get you!" She smiled,as she raced to her front door,opening it,going inside and locking the door behind her. Eli ran up to the door,ringing it continuously.

"I can't believe you locked me out,such a childish thing to do." She bit her lip,as she noticed her patio door was unlocked. By that time, Eli already had run around the back of the house.

"ha ha I win,you lose" Eli teased,as he climbed in the kitchen through the sliding glass doors. "You know it's not safe to leave these unlocked." Clare rolled her eyes. "I forgot,okay?" Clare got denfensive,remembering how she snuck out last night,and forgot to lock them when she came in. He put his hands up. "okay,it's your safety."

He saw the couch and made himself comfortable,putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Hmm a pair of converse shoes on my coffee table." She swiftly pushed them off the table.

"wow you're a neat freak." Clare couldn't help,but smile around him. "guess so,so what movie do you want to watch first?" Eli pulled the bag of videos onto the couch. "hmm,lady and the tramp,Cinderella,Harold and Maude,the never ending story,a walk to remember? Really Edwards? Oh and the notebook! Of course you would get a horribly sad movie." Clare rolled her eyes. "It's a beautiful movie,we're watching that one first." Eli rolled his eyes.

"No,no you will make me want to kill myself,if your essays haven't already." He sneered,slipping the DVD from her. He chucked it out the window. "Where did the movie go?" Clare asked,looking around for it." Eli smirked.

"maybe your house is haunted..." "Do things go missing a lot in your house?" Clare looked at him. "yeah right,fine you pick the movie!" Clare gave up,and fell back on the sofa.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Clare hated how arrogant he was. "Okay,When a stranger calls." Eli laughed,slipping in the DVD. "I'm not watching a horror film!" Clare yelled,wrestling for the DVD remote. "Oh,yes you are. I'd love to see you scared shitless."

Clare playfully pounced on Eli. "Wow,I'm going to have to have movie study nights more often. "Eli,seriously I can't watch that. It has sexual content in it." _beep beep beep beep_

Eli opened his eyes. "yeah that's a sin or something,right?" Clare nodded. "You wouldn't want to disobey God now,would you?" Eli raised his eyebrows. "fine we'll watch lady in the tramp,because Lady has puppies through an immaculate conception." He said sarcastically. He laughed to himself,and slipped the DVD in.

The movie played,and Eli looked at his cell phone,playing super snake until it was over. "This is my favorite scene..." Clare cried. "They just loved each other so much,even though she was different and he was a mutt!" She cried out loud. Eli shot his eyes open. "Oh my god,look he's giving her the meatball!" Clare said with such cheer in her voice.

"Somebody kill me" Eli shut his eyes,imagining his happy place. "They kissed!" "yay!" Clare cheered. "okay enough of that." Eli turned the TV off. "for once,I want to finish my homework."

"What,no more movie night?"

"Well,sure next time we skip school I'll take you to the kiddie movie theater,because well you need someone 17 or older to get in there."

Clare threw a pillow at him. "I've met children,more rebellious than you" Clare rolled her eyes. "Well sorry" Eli smirked,thinking _Damn this girl is goody goody._  
"What's the most rebellious thing you've ever done?" Eli asked,shoving gummy bears in his mouth. Clare thought a minute...  
" I stole a vibrator from my teachers house." Eli's eyes shot open,as he started choking.

"I was kidding,I was kidding,please don't die!" Clare yelled. "I'll go get you water." She ran to get a water bottle,and handed it to Eli.

Eli caught his breath. "Where is it now?" Clare hit him with the pillow. "oh yeah,just hit a choking person!" Eli yelled."So,where is it?"

"ew! Who's got a dirty mind,now?" Clare questioned.

"and for your information the principal

confiscated it,I don't know why. It wasn't his,but he lost his job shortly after...so..."

Eli burst out laughing. "it's not funny." Eli shook his head. "oh yes it is,Edwards." "Please! I didn't use it,I just took it to school...well Ally did,and then it went off in class,and ...you know what enough confessions for one night."

Eli nodded. "I got caught with my pants down once,and the guys football team thought I was screwing a tree." Eli mentally hit himself,thinking _he just told someone that._

Clare held back laughter. "Wow,that's embarrassing... poor tree" He rolled his eyes,and hit her with a decorative pillow.

"alright,let's finish that English assignment." Eli changed the subject.

**-the next day-**

"Clare where we're you yesterday ?" Adam ran after Clare in the school hallway. Clare bit her lip,closing her locker. "I just went out for some air." "right,Clare you skipped school to get some air." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Who did you go with?" He asked,blocking her from going anywhere. Adam knew what Clare wasn't saying. "Eli,you skipped class with Eli?"

She smiled, a sort of happy_ I've got a crush smile._

"Wow! you two are not going to stay away from each other,are you? Does he know about your you know?" Clare shook her head.

"He doesn't need to know,because we're friends not lovers." Adam rolled his eyes. "This is going to be just like when you liked KC,you will deny it,say he is

nothing,and secretly be falling in love with him." Clare grabbed her books quickly.

"I do not love him!" Adam clicked his tongue against his palette. "Not yet,but you're certainty on the road to!" Ally walked up to them. "What's going on here?" She asked,looking at Clare's heavily flushed cheeks. "She's just in love with Eli." Clare dropped her mouth open. "Am not! We're English partners,just English partners." Clare smiled. "mm hum" Ally said.

"We're friends okay,just friends." Ally shook her head. "I'm going to start the countdown to your heart attack." Ally commented. Clare smirked. "He's not getting anywhere near my lips,so no need to break out the defibrillator." She teased.

_**to be continued...**_

**Reviews are lovely,and feed my writing fuel :) LOL**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Pointing out the obvious**

Clare and Adam went off to English class. "Alright class...Today we're going to be remaking some of Shakespeare greatest plays. Now if you could change one thing about these tragedies,what would it be?" The teacher smiled.

"Elijah Goldsworthy & Clare Edwards will be remaking Romeo & Juliet,and Adam Torez and Mr Fitzgerald will be remaking Macbeth." Adam rolled his eyes. "Uh teach,don't I need a female for that?" Fitz asked.

"whoa you weren't kidding,but can we change it so they don't kiss,so we don't have to kiss?" Eli smirked. "What's wrong,you afraid if you kissed me you'd fall in love with me or something?" Eli asked. Clare smirked back at him. "No,but you might fall in love with me." Eli laughed. "Well,that's very considerate." Eli smirked.

"But we wouldn't be doing Shakespeare justice if we cut it out,so after school, get ready to pucker up." Eli teased,making a kissy face. "Aren't you afraid it could ruin our friendship we have going here?" Eli laughed. "You mean,make your little boyfriend jealous?" Adam turned around. "Hey!" he warned.

"Adam is not my boyfriend..." Clare started. Eli laughed. "Wow,then why is he such a love sick puppy around you?" Clare smiled. "Hmm, why are you?" Clare spat back. "ooh nice comeback,after school prepare for the best kiss of your life." Eli said conceitedly.

"Oh shit" Clare mumbled. She poked Adam. "Please do something...?" She asked him. Adam stood up. "Ms Dawez,I'm not comfortable with my girlfriend having to kiss him." Ms Dawez stood up from her desk. "It's called acting,Adam. I'm sure the whole while she will be thinking of you,take your seat please."

"Wow,you liar!" Eli said,picking up his book bag. "so now it's time to put my plan into action." He reached in his book bag,taking out a breath spray. "Mmm minty"

Clare felt chills,as he blew out a breath in her direction. _"beep beep beep beep"_ "For a girl who is used to being alone,you sure have a lot of incoming texts." Eli smirked,sitting back comfortably in his chair.

Clare breathed through the remaining 30 minutes of class. "What do I do?" Clare asked,holding onto Adam's arm. "What's scaring you more,the fact that it could kill you,or the fact that you don't really care,and want to do it anyway?" Clare bit her lip. "the second one" She sighed._ "beep beep beep"_ Eli approached her.

"Come on,Edwards we have a scene to rewrite." He pulled her by the arm out the school doors. Clare turned around,looking back at Adam. "help me" She

mouthed._ beep beep beep_

"Is this really necessary?" Clare asked,frantically shaking in her little silver flats. "Well,remember the B average?" Eli questioned back.

"yeah,but..." Eli stopped her. "No,buts,it will be over before you know it." Clare rolled her eyes. "That's something you say to a child getting a shot,not something you say to a girl who could..." Eli looked at her. "could what,Edwards?" She closed her mouth. "nothing" Eli shook his head.

"Typical,just when I think you're going to open up,you shut back down." _"beep beep beep"_

"I did open up to you..." Clare said,looking at Eli. "yah,yah your parents fight and your boyfriend cheated on you,boo hoo! Something I could of probably heard around school."

_"beep beep"_

"I'm sick of that noise!" Eli spat. "Give me the damn phone,we're going to perform a romantic scene with no interruptions." Clare sat back on the bench of the picnic table thinking. .._ Is an ambulance an interruption?_" Clare showed fear in her eyes. "I can't do this." She stood up,but Eli grabbed her arm,pulling her back.

"Why?" He asked. "give me an honest answer,look me in the eyes." Clare shook her head. "I can't." Eli looked at her puzzled. "Wait a second! I get it!" Eli started. "You've never kissed a guy have you?"

Clare nodded. "You caught me,okay" Eli shook his head. "Wow you're really innocent,aren't you?" Clare nodded,feeling a sigh of relief.

"Okay,we'll cut it out just this one time,but just so you know Edwards,I plan on being your first kiss."

_"beep beep beep beep"_ She bit her lip hard. _"and last"_ "Thank you that's very respectful,cause I want it to be special,but that's Adam's job,not yours." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Depends on who can get to your lips fastest."

_"beep beep beep"_ Eli approached her,taking steps closer to her. She gasped when she saw their proximity.

"Eli you're getting in my air space." He smirked. "Really? Does this make you nervous?" He asked,inching even closer to her. _"beep beep beep be eee p" _  
"oh shit!" Clare said,as she started to feel light headed.

"Get away,Eli,please!" Clare ordered. Adam came in running. "It's okay,I've got you." Adam said,holding his arms out. "You're alright,you're

alright"

Eli stood in shock. "What did I do to her?" He asked. Adam shewed him away. Clare slowly came to. "Are you okay?" Adam asked,holding her in his arms. "yeah,just..."

She struggled to get her words out. "You were right,Help me with my will" She said,as she gained her balance.

Adam drove Clare home from school. "I can't do this anymore,Adam" Clare looked at the wires and stickers hooked to her chest. "You get it off Saturday." Clare shook her head. "No,doing this! I live every moment thinking this is it,it's over. I can't live like this anymore. Eli makes me forget that I'm dying,but I can't take him down this road. He just lost his father." Adam sympathized,reaching out to hold her hand.

"Here I go again,pushing away the people I care about." She took out her cell phone. "Eli,it's Clare I'm going to talk to Ms Dawez about transferring out of her class."

Eli was shocked,as the conversation ended. He closed his phone,thinking..._he pushed her_. _He came on too strong. He was a jerk. _He got in his car,to apologize.

"Give her a reason to talk to me!" He said,holding the English papers in his hands. He stopped the car,swinging the door open. He stepped out,looking up at the windows of the house,guessing which one of those windows led to her room.

He picked up a few small rocks,and went around the back of the house. He picked up his phone,calling her number,waiting for her to answer. A light turned on in an upstairs window and Eli threw the rocks. "Rewriting Romeo and Juliet." He said. "Edwards!" He called,noticing there was no car in the driveway.

"Eli?" Clare said,opening her window. "What are you doing here?" Eli smirked. "You blew me off,but didn't give me a reason why..."  
"I figure I either insulted you,undermined you,or made you uncomfortable."

"or made me feel something that could kill me." Clare muttered. "I want you to tell me what I did wrong." Eli yelled. Clare rolled her eyes,holding onto her bathrobe.

She motioned for him to wait there,as she made her way down the stairs.

She opened the gate,letting him in the yard. "It's really cool right now,and I don't have a jacket." Clare rolled her eyes. "Come in" She smiled.

"Eli,you did nothing wrong it's just I'm kind of someone to push people away. It's part of my trust thing,okay?" Eli shook his head. "See I don't believe that,you're a friendly sweet person,and a caring individual. You don't have many friends,because they don't understand you. That and maybe your terrible taste in movies,music..." He raised his brows.

Clare sat on the sofa. "and you do?" She asked. "a little bit,and I'd like you to give me another chance to understand a whole lot more."

Clare smiled. "you sure you want to do that Goldsworthy?" She asked. "Since we're on a last name basis,yes Edwards I would very much like to learn more about you. Things I can't find on your face book." Clare laughed.

"why don't you tell me what you already know,and I'll add to that..." Eli sat down on the sofa next to her. "Well you're deep,profound,and comical in your

writing... You have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. You're an extremely polite, innocent,analytical,judgmental,overly sensitive,mint chocolate chip loving,argumentative,know it all. Who is really scared of letting people in,especially ones that might want to be with her."

Clare smiled. "You got all that just for knowing me one week?" Eli smirked. "As cheesy as it sounds,being around you,feels like I've known you my whole life."  
"I can read you,I know when you're lying,and I know that whatever you're telling me is a boat load of B.S."

"and I'd very much like to kiss your virgin lips." Clare gulped. _"beep beep beep beep beep"_

"So does it monitor blood pressure,or something else,Edwards?" Clare sat shocked. "How did you?" Eli laughed. "Hmm your low cut top,makes it obvious." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear,looking her in the eyes. "you were looking down my top?" Eli rolled his eyes. "It just happened to be in my view,given I'm so short." He laughed.

"I'm trying to not set that beeper off. So What does it monitor?" Clare took a breath. "Heart rate" She breathed,like those were the hardest words she ever had to say. "okay so every time you get nervous around me..." Clare took a breath,thinking _this is going to be the hardest thing I'll ever have to tell anyone. "beep beep beep" "beep beep"_

"I have a heart condition,and it could be fatal,if I'm not careful." She mumbled. "yeah got most of that sentence,Edwards" Eli smirked. "Why didn't you tell me?" Clare looked away. "so this is why you avoid eye contact,you're afraid you'll develop feelings for someone!" Eli inched closer to her. "beep beep beep"

"I'm just going to have to make you trust me,and feel completely comfortable around me,so I don't kill you." _"beep beep beep"_

"Shh!" Eli said,putting his arm around her. _"beep beep beep beep"_ "It's not just you! many other things can." She clutched onto the sofa.

"I thought for sure,you wouldn't want to be around me anymore,I pushed you away. I told you Adam was my boyfriend. I lied to you." Eli shook his head,picking up her hand. _beep beep_

"You also intrigued me,pissed me off,bugged the helk out of me,made me sing off key pop songs,called me out,and drove me crazy." They started arguing.

"okay,so now what?" Clare asked. He laughed. "Your heart rate seems to be normal,when we argue!"

"I'm not going to have a relationship of just arguing,my parents already made that mistake!"

Eli couldn't help,but smirk,ignoring her comment about her parents. "Oh,you want a relationship do you?" Clare gulped. _beep beep beep_

"I haven't even kissed you yet." Eli sighed. "please don't." She begged,as he inched even closer to her. "I've only known you what a week? That's not really the gentlemanly thing to do." Clare breathed out relief. "You're not a gentlemen." He smirked. "you're right,so I could kiss you,and end your life like a vampire story,but I won't. It will be really hard not to,but I won't."

"Eli..." Clare started. His eyes locked into hers. "Oh, I see now why you've avoided eye contact."

"one look,and I'm hooked." Clare bit her lip. "I'm really scared right now." Eli smirked. "because..."

Clare took another breath. _"beep beep"_ "I've never felt like this,and I don't want you to have to deal with this,please you can walk away from this. I wouldn't blame you." Eli stood up. "Quit! pushing me away!" He yelled over her thoughts.

"because...Edwards I'm not going anywhere." He made himself comfortable on the couch.

_**to be continued...**_

_***tears* He wants to be with her, even though she's dying! yay!**_

_**hehe reviews are awesome :)**_

_**xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**If you've ever loved somebody,put your hands up**

"You're not?" Clare asked in disbelief. Did Eli say he was okay with this?

"Nope,because we have an English assignment to finish. And you're my English partner." Clare thought to herself. Did I just imagine that going that well? Was he trying to not upset me?

"What just happened,here?" Clare asked,choosing her words carefully. "What do you mean?' Eli refrained from answering.

"I just told you,I was dying,and you didn't run away scared..." She pondered the thought,as she sat on the couch. "Hmm well that B average has a lot to do with it." Eli remarked.

"Running away isn't exactly my style..." He glanced down at his book. "So Romeo will die unexpectedly and Juliet will run away from home,yeah that will work." Eli teased. "You're taking this really well..." Clare interrupted him.

"I did some research Edwards,there are options it's not like it's a death sentence." He smirked. "And by research you mean...?"  
"googled your symptoms. You've blacked out like twice in one week around me." He smiled smugly. "Why you being so optimistic?" Eli rolled his eyes. "You should try it sometime."

Clare couldn't contain her laughter. "What!" Eli sat up, a smile on his face. "This coming from a guy who drives a hearse!" She continued laughing.

"please not as bad as your English assignment..." Eli smirked,reaching in his backpack. "I edited for you." He teased,handing Clare a paper with a bunch of eraser marks. "thanks" Clare smiled. "So where's that journal of yours? That I supposedly copied?" Clare asked.

"right,the painful existence of Elijah Goldsworthy." He teased. "I want to read it."Clare said, Eli smirked. "alright,I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Clare giggled.

"You have such a dirty mind" He laughed,hitting her with a throw pillow. "When's the last time you had a good ol fashioned pillow fight?" Clare asked. "I try to avoid things that can muss up my hair." Eli teased

"I don't blame you it's unbelievably lush,like a feather duster." Clare commented, Eli laughed. "You're one to talk,Shirley Temple!" Then the two got in a pillow fight. _"Ding dong"_  
_"beep beep"_ "That scared me" Clare said,as she got up to answer the door. "Adam!" Clare yelled,motioning for Eli to hide. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Real convinsive,saying as your blinds are open." Adam stepped into the house uninvited. "Here,all the assignments you missed,and apparently you have a new study buddy." Adam sneered. "Wow,sorry to have made your boy there jealous." Eli remarked. Adam raised his voice. "I'm not jealous!"

"I'm just the guy who has been there since grade 9,since she was first diagnosed taking her to appointments,comforting her,soothing her,keeping her fromdanger! I'm not going to let my hard work go to waste!" He looked at Eli cold in the eye.

"I assume he knows..." Adam started. Eli nodded. "Alright Eli,since you're my replacement then feel free to drive her to her appointment tomorrow,and hold her hand when they rip the stickers off her chest! Cause I'm done!" Clare ran after Adam. "Wait,are you serious? I thought you said you'd never develop feelings for anyone. You knew the risk,you know you were dealing with a completely broken heart. I don't know what to say anymore Clare,but I can't be around you anymore." Adam argued. "Please you're my best friend." Clare cried. Adam looked down,something forming in his eyes,not tears,anger.

"Not once,not one time around me,did that monitor go off for a reason other than a speeding car,or car horn honking. I'm not the one,I'm just the friend who lost out." Adam walked back to his station wagon. "Hope you and your Landon Carter are happy together,but let me just remind you how that movie ends Clare!"

He yelled out,causing Clare to fall on her front steps crying.

"Wow" Eli started. "Are you alright?" Eli asked,sitting down next to her. "just peachy" Clare mumbled through the tears. "When he gets upset like this,he does things. He could tag something,or beat someone up,anything."

"It's alright" Eli comforted her.

-The next day-

"Clare what's up with the puppy sweater?" Ally asked. "Oh no,Clare you're not going back in time are you?" She squinted,like she was feeling some kind of pain." "I just want to remember what it was like to be a kid." Clare said, holding her arms. "You're a kid!" Clare shook her head. "a kid doesn't have to go through all this,worry about their health,their parents."

_"beep,beep ,beep"_ Ally held her against the wall. "just breathe,okay" Clare took a breath.

"I'm falling for a guy I just met,and the one that's been here all along told me had feelings for me,and My mom and dad told me they're getting divorced." She cried against the wall,Ally covering her so people wouldn't see it.

"I'm dying,and because of it,my family are preparing to move on. Adam is moving on. I don't think Eli will stick around." She felt the wires through her sweater. "I don't want to go through this,Ally." She cried.

"Ready to go,pretty eyes?" Clare turned to see Eli. "Don't cry" He took his thumb and brushed the tear away. "I don't think Adam was serious." Eli smirked. "Well he seemed pretty serious. He even dropped this doctors address in my locker this morning." Clare caught a breath.

"You don't have to take me." Eli nodded. "right,I don't have to,but I'd like to know more about it." Clare looked away. _"beep beep beep"_  
"What did I say?" Eli asked. "It's just,my parents told me they're getting divorced ,and I don't want you to have to take me there. It's not fun Eli,it's boring,really boring,and painful."

"today I have to have a bunch of tests,and another EKG. I'll just take a cab." Clare finished,as she scooped up her green and black von douche bag.

"Edwards,except help when it's offered." Eli said,pulling Clare out the door.

"You really don't have to." Clare begged. "Yes,I do,please let me Clare." Why does he care? Clare thought to herself,before getting into the car. The two pulled into the cardiologists office. "Come on Edwards"

Clare kept breathing as they made it to the office. Clare looked around at all the elderly people around her. She was the youngest person there,not counting Eli. She sat on the hard bench,reading woman's day magazine. "heart health" She raised her brows.

"Clare Edwards" She hated how they called her name. "This is Eli,my friend." The nurse nodded,as Eli followed Clare into the examing room. "put this on,and we'll be right there to get that bulky monitor off you."

"uhh." Eli turned around. Clare quickly slipped her sweater off,leaving her bra on,pulling the johnny over her quickly,slipping her bra out onto the floor. "You can look now" Clare said,as Eli turned around.

"Alright,Ms Edwards" The doctor entered the room. "Okay,lets get this off you." Clare held onto the railings of the bed,as the doctor unsnapped the wires and forcefully peeled the medical tape off of her,leaving noticeable red squares all over her chest.

"I really hate those" Clare muttered,squinting at the pain. "Okay" The doctor started on her back,the swift motion making Clare feel light headed,and she fell right onto the hard white paper. "Oh ok,easy does it." The doctor said. "Has this been happening a lot?" The doctor asked.

Clare slowly opened her eyes. "yes." She said. The doctor put a check mark on his chart. "Alright we're ready to set up for the echocardiogram." The doctor walked out. "You okay,Clare?" Eli asked,holding her hand.

"I'm scared Eli,really scared,okay?" Minutes later the doctor came in with the equipment,asking Eli to leave the room,as the cool gel was worked into her chest.

"Oh!" The doctors eyes opened wide. "That's the problem right there!" He said. "What?" Clare stopped. The doctor turned the machine off,sitting Clare up against the wall. "Did you want your friend to come back?" Clare shook her head.

"Just give him another reason to leave me." Clare said,looking at the doctor. "Clare,you have a hole in your heart,now it's in a place that wouldn't of been seen on regular tests,now they're are many reasons this could of formed..." The doctor went through tons of medical terms,that made Clare feel even more anxiety. Then he said something else,that made Clare shake. "You're going to need a major surgery to try to close this hole."

"and very soon." The doctor finished. "And if this works...you won't have to worry about blacking out or your fast heart rate,but if it fails. We need to look for a heart transplant." Clare gulped. "now you can ask my friend to come back." She said,getting dressed.

Eli's words prancing through her mind. _"It's not a death sentence."_ Then the doctors diagnosis. "_yes it is_" She mumbled,and started to cry.  
"I'll book the procedure for Monday morning." Eli walked into the room.

"What procedure?" Eli asked. Clare didn't want to answer.

_**to be continued...**_

_**bump,bump,bump,bump**_

_**There's your update :) hehe reviews are nice. =]**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Now they're gone,and you wish you could give them everything**

"Clare!" Eli yelled,chasing after her. Clare continued running through the parking lot,as Eli caught up to her. She ran out of breath. Eli held onto his knees,trying to steady his breathing

"Clare,hey what happened in there?" Eli asked. Clare leaned against Morty. "just what I've known deep down all along." Clare said.

"You don't have to run after me,you don't even have to talk to me,you need to find a girl who makes you feel wonderful the way you are,and will give you everything,because you're so sweet and a sarcastic jack ass, if I've ever seen one,but you have these good moments,and shut up Clare!" She yelled,realizing she was ranting.

"I've known you for 2 weeks,this is wishful thinking,this doesn't make any sense. I don't know why you're sticking around." She took a breath,coming off of her little rant. Eli thought to himself. _If only she knew,she was that girl._

"Wow,just wow! You're so stubborn." Eli scoffed. "If you're not going to tell me,then I'm going to just have to ask the doctor." Eli warned. Clare grabbed onto his arm,keeping him from entering the building.

"please don't Eli..." She begged. "I want to know" Eli said. Clare caught herself. "I want to know why you care so much!" She retorted,causing Eli to turn around with a near scowl on his face. She knew she hit some kind of nerve.

"My dad died from a heart attack,and during the treatments and everything I shut myself off,cause I didn't want to face him dying,and I regret it,because the day he died, I was somewhere else getting high! Now you walk into my life and I have a chance to make it right." Clare felt tears beginning to sting her eyes. _What did you just say,take it back,take it back Eli!_

"You can't make up for it this way,Eli. I'm dying,and no matter how sweet or understanding you are of it, I'm still dying! As for your dad, so sorry if you regret it,but don't try to fix it using me!" She fell on her knees in the parking lot.

"I'm just glad you told me this,before I fell for you! You give me a hard time about not opening up to you,yet you keep something from me,that is similar to what I'm going through. Wow,Eli,Wow!" She yelled,and ran as far away from him as possible.

"Clare!" Eli yelled,watching her disappear through a crowd of people downtown.

Eli climbed into his car,and drove away with a cold,hurt stare on his face. His lips trembled as he tried to keep himself from crying. "Damn it!" He screamed,reaching the stoplight. He hit his hand on the dash board.

Clare wondered down town,coming across Adam's apartment. She held back her sobs as she knocked on his door. "Did Eli get tired of you?" He asked through the door,undoing the chain. "You were right,and I'm so sorry,but I can't lose my friends like this,I'm losing everything I love!" She cried out.

Adam clenched his jaw,and opened the door. "Come in" He said softly. "I was really harsh,and rude and completely insensitive,telling you all that. You need support right now..." He trailed on. "And major surgery,Monday morning,and I'm really scared to go through this alone." Clare interrupted him.

Adam stopped a minute,taking a breath. "Wow,I'm sorry Clare. I want to argue and tell you that I'm better for you than Eli is,but I did something really bad,when I was pissed off,and I'm a jack ass." He pulled his beanie over her eyes,like he was trying to avoid her.

Clare looked at him,afraid of what he was going to say. He motioned for her to follow him,as they went out to his car.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked. Adam turned on his directional,turning into Degrassi. Clare gasped,as Adam opened the passengers door and she got out. "I'm really sorry" he said. Clare stopped,her eyes filled with tears,staring at a spray painted window. _Clare Edwards is an F-in slut!_ "You did this?" She yelled. Her face frozen,her heart breaking even more. Adam tried to pull her close to comfort her. She felt sudden rage coming up,as she screamed.

"Get away from me!" She yelled,and then pushed him into his car. "I don't know what's worse,the fact that you would do this,or that you'd say something that isn't true!" She cried loudly,her sobs were interrupted by Eli.

"Hey!" Eli yelled. His voice full of hate. "What the hell we're you thinking?" Eli clenched his fists,trying to keep his temper under control. "I said,I was sorry" Adam mumbled. "Right,yeah well that just makes it better! You're going to get up there,and you're going to scrub every bit of it off!" Eli ordered.

Adam rolled his eyes. "and if I don't?" Eli took a step forwards,bringing his fist up to Adam's face. He decked him hard,causing him to hold his newly broken nose.  
"You obviously weren't sorry enough." Eli scoffed. Clare's eyes widened at the site,_Eli defending her honor._

"apparently I haven't apologized either. I'm so sorry Clare,it's a horrible coincidence,but I care about you to much to let you die,without getting to know you,and standing by you. I'm sorry I didn't open up about my dad,I guess in some way we both have trust issues." Clare stood stiff,her tears rolling hard down her face. "I get really upset when people upset my friends,especially ones I care about." Clare gulped.

Adam made his way to the school windows. "Give me that spray paint!" Eli yelled. Adam tossed him the canister,and Eli went up to the window. He shook the can,and crossed out the Clare,and put Adam over it.

"I deserved that." Adam muttered.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked,holding onto Clare's face,looking her in the eyes. Clare shut her eyes. "I'm not going to disappear,Edwards." Eli said,and brought her into a hug.

"Monday morning,I'm undergoing major surgery to try to close a hole in my heart." Clare blurted out,between sobs.

"and if it's not effective,I'm going to need a heart transplant." Clare felt relieved to tell someone,anyone. Eli looked at her shocked. "you said you wanted to know."

"Oh God,Clare" Eli said in the most concerned tone,and resumed hugging her. "I didn't even get to do everything I wanted to." She cried.  
"Then we'll do it,we'll do it all." Eli said softly.

Clare didn't come home that night till late. Her mother sat worried,her father was not present. "I'm just going to bed." Clare stated,going up the stairs. Her mother didn't press her,she knew her daughter was under enough stress as it was. She sighed relief,that Clare had come home,and wasn't hurt.

Clare picked up her diary,reading over her bucket list. _"Dye my hair a crazy color,go to prom and slow dance with a guy,adopt a stray puppy or a kitten,get something pierced (other than my ears),kiss someone on a football field,while its raining out,write a song,learn to drive a car,get married,have sex,have a kid..." _She stopped when she realized,she probably wouldn't be able to do that.

_"ride a roller coaster,run naked,get drunk,get a tattoo,design a dress or something of my own,be the maid of honor at Ally's wedding,write a novel,watch a bunch of scary movies...paint a picture,see Italy,Paris,Spain,Africa,help children in need...climb a mountain"_

She stopped when she heard a tap at her window. She approached the window slowly. "Just the wind" She thought. She noticed something in the window,though,so went to see what it was...

There sat a little black book. "The painful existence of Elijah Goldsworthy." Clare smiled. There on the book was a sticky note. "you said you wanted to read this...you've been warned. ;) She laughed at the smirking smiley face,and started reading the book.

_"December 7,2009"_

_I'm going to start these journal entries,cause well my Dad died tonight. I wasn't there for it,it was sudden. I feel so out of my mind right now,and this joint isn't helping anymore. I'm depressed,thinking about death,wondering about death. Let me just warn you this is going to be a depressing tale._

_September 5,2010_

_I think I' just met the girl I'm going to marry... yeah that sounds creepy,and completely nuts,but it's true. She is beautiful,and she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen... I crushed her glasses with my car..._

Clare gasped,as she finished reading through the entries. "He really is planning on sticking around." She sighed,before turning on her night light,saying her prayers.

"God,just please give me enough time to experience love,true love" She looked at the ring on her fourth finger. "I hope I have enough time to wait,I don't really want to die a virgin" She took a breath,thinking about how everyone would react to her surgery. She dropped her head to her pillow,and fell fast asleep.

_**to be continued...**_

_**I hope you liked it! I wanted to get a comfort scene in there somewhere,and a reason why Eli was taking the news soo well :) make it as realistic as possible. Well review :) xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**This is how the heart breaks**

Clare held onto the metal bars of the hospital gurney. "If for some reason,I don't make it..." Clare stared at Adam,Ally,her mom,dad and Eli around her. "Adam I knit you a sweater it's in my closet,Ally you can have all my clothes and my jewelry.

My dirty fanfiction is on the pink lab top under my bed,delete it,delete all of it. & Eli my journal,the one you wanted to read is under my mattress,and the edited english assignment is also on the pink labtop...the password is vampire94" She smiled fakely,thinking she might not ever see them again,well she would,but heaven was pretty far away. She hugged each and every one of them.

"You're going to make it,and you're going to grow old,Clare." Adam said,it was encouraging. Her mother kept blotting her tears with her kleenex,as her dad struggled to look at her."I love you baby." Her father said,before jogging quickly to the waiting room with her mother,outside the OR. "Clare I'll see when you get out okay?" Adam shook her shoulder,and went out. "I love you and I'll let you...two alone." Ally bit her lip nervously.

"Don't say anything,don't say goodbye,because you're going to make it,you're going to be fine and I'm going to drag you to prom,and kiss you on a freshly lit rain dewed football field with everyone watching. You're going to make it,so don't say anything." Clare took a deep breath. "Stay amazing Eli,okay?" She said,as the doctor walked in with a clip board.

"Okay Clare" She laid back in her bed as the anesthesia was drawn into her IV. "Okay Clare,count backwards from 100 for me."  
"100,99,98,97" She fell into a deep sleep.

Eli paced back and fourth in the waiting room,a TV blasting,people crying finding out they just lost their loved one. It was like deja vu for him. He thought back to his dad,and fell on the large chair,his hands being used to support his head. "Get a hold of yourself Eli!"

"Water?" Adam asked,walking over to him. "It's going to be a while." Eli swiped the water bottle from Adam,as he stared straight out. "Look,I know I'm not your favorite person,and I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now,but I've never seen Clare like this,so happy with you around,feeling challenged in a good way,bubbly,and not thinking about well you know. Her last boyfriend was boring and he was an ass hole."

Adam sat on the chair in front of him. "I was so jealous of you,because you were doing everything I couldn't. I mean I'm there for her,to comfort her,be a friend,but I could never let myself fall entirely for her. She's dying,and I can't deal with that."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Death is just part of life Adam,yeah it sucks and I hate to see her suffering and feeling like that,and I would like more than anything to take on her burdens,but I can't,so don't lecture me right now,because it's not going to change the fact, That she is in there,asleep on a metal table,while someone is breaking her rib cage open,trying to fix that burden."

Eli dropped the water bottle on the table. Adam's mouth dropped open. "I need air." Eli said,grabbing his jacket,going out the automatic doors.

He cursed at the sky,finding himself in the same place as he was before. "Damn it! I don't want to lose her." He muttered,falling onto the cold bench. "yeah,that's going to make all the difference..." A voice stopped him mid thought. "Mr Edwards?" Eli asked. Mr Edwards,dropped his cigarette in an ash tray and took the seat next to Eli. "You don't know how many times,I swore at the sky,yelling why me. I've just come to realize no one hears me." Eli turned to face him.

"I screwed up my baby Eli. I did drugs so heavy,before Clare was conceived. I'm the one responsible for the heart defects,and that's why I can't look at her without,feeling guilty,without wanting to kill myself for making her go through this." Eli swallowed,unsure of what to say. Part of him wanted to beat him up,but the logical part of him told him there was nothing he could do about the past.

"I'm sorry" Eli said. He didn't really know what else to say. "If my baby dies in there,it's on me." Mr Edwards said and walked off. "Shit" Eli exclaimed in disbelief of the conversation. _Did Clare know that? Did her mother know that?_ He ran for the woods and let out an awful scream.

Clare laid on the operating table,the doctors hovering over her body. "Wow,that's worse than expected" A surgeon said. The monitor stopped flat lining,as Clare went into cardiac arrest. "We're losing her!" A doctor yelled. "suction!" Another one called. They worked on her for more than 15 minutes,finally reviving her.

"beep beep,beep beep" "We have a pulse!" One exclaimed.

A surgeon walked out into the waiting room. "Can I talk to the parents of Clare Edwards?" Mrs Edwards stood up,as did her husband. "Clare suffered cardiac arrest during surgery,and flat lined. Now we've brought her back. She is stable,but..." Mrs Edwards covered her face,as the tears fell down.

"What's the but?" Mr Edwards asked. "We couldn't close the hole,it's much to fragile. We're looking at a transplant" Mrs Edwards gasped,as Ally walked in to comfort her. "I can't lose her!" She yelled,falling into her husbands chest. His arms stayed by his side,as guilt drew into his eyes.

"The important thing is to find a donor,and a match" Mr Edwards shut his eyes and opened them,as if he was trying to suppress his tears.

"Where do I sign up?" He asked,walking over to the doctor. "Mr Edwards that's probably one the greatest sacrifices I've ever seen in all my years as a surgeon,but I fear your heart would not be a match."

"What about me?" Eli asked,walking into the waiting room. "you've got to be f-ing kidding me!" Adam exclaimed covering his face. "You can't be serious?" Eli smirked. "just asking a question,no need to assume anything."

The doctor looked at Eli. "I'm speechless" He said. "Before you go switching hearts with her,let me try to find a suitable donor." The doctor said. Eli nodded. "Right now,family support,friend,spiritual support,whatever support you can offer is needed. She needs to keep light with her activities,and not run around so much,or exasperate herself." The doctor nodded. "you can see her in an hour or so. She needs her rest."

Adam gulped,looking at Eli. "Were you seriously going to..." He couldn't form words. "I was just asking about it."

Adam pulled him aside into the waiting room. "When you said take on her burdens,you weren't kidding,you've fallen in love with her!" Adam yelled a little too loudly,causing everyone to stop and stare at Eli.

Eli looked around,before closing the door. "Just shup up okay,you've been her friend all these years,yet you didn't offer." Adam's eyes went stiff. "I can't even begin to process anything right now." He said,and walked off.

*** 2 hours later***

"She's awake! If you want to come back?" The doctor exclaimed. Everyone followed him into the hospital room. "Maybe it's best if one of you go in at a time." He suggested.

"Eli,can I talk to you?" Eli looked at Mr Edwards. "sure!" Eli said,as they walked into the hallway. "What I said in my moment of stress,I'm really hoping you can overlook and not tell anyone. I don't want to upset Clare anymore." Eli rolled his eyes.

"I can't promise that,sir" He said,and walked back to the hospital room.

"Hey,looks who's awake!" Eli exclaimed,sitting on the chair next to her. "The doctors are telling me I flat lined in there,and need a heart transplant..."

_Not the best conversation starter_,Eli thought. "They also are telling me,that Dad and you volunteered." Eli nodded slowly. "yup" he said,nervously.

"Why would you do that?" Clare asked,the blue of her eyes locked into his. "I couldn't afford to flunk english,so whatever it takes to maintain that B average." Clare rolled her eyes,and smiled slightly.

"That's a relief,I thought you were going to tell me,because you were in love with me,or something like that." Eli swollowed hard. "Please,Edwards I don't fall in love that easily." He put air quotes around _fall in love_,and leaned back in the chair.

_**to be continued...**_

_**Wow! I do realize that was uber dramatic,hopefully you liked it and didn't cry :)**_

_**xox**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**3 weddings and a funeral?**

Clare laid in her bed,waking slowly staring at the ceiling above her. Eli sat in Clare's desk chair. He had fallen asleep,and was snoring slightly. Clare sat up. "Eli..." Clare sighed. _"beep beep beep" _The loud noise caused Eli to get up quickly. "What are you doing here?" Clare asked. Eli stretched his arms out and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry" He yawned. "Your parents went out,and asked me to watch you." She smiled.

"That's really sweet,Eli" She said. "Are you hungry?tired? thirsty?" Eli asked. "a little thirsty." Eli grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge. "been keeping them cold,incase you were to wake up." He said. "_beep beep"_ Clare sat up,taking the glass from Eli. "I hurt really bad." Clare said. "probably the bolts in your chest." Eli mentally kicked himself. "I mean,it's expected,Edwards." She smiled. "Well thank you Captain optimistic." Clare teased.

"Hey Eli,you know I really don't want to be confined to one area for the next two weeks,or till a donor comes through. I mean if anyone matches,so I'm going to get dressed and I want you to take me somewhere,other than this room." Eli bit his bottom lip. "Edwards,the doctor said,not to shake you up." Clare rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to die,before I live." She said,and climbed out of her bed.

"Edwards,it's Sunday afternoon,where could we go?" Eli asked,unsure of what to say. Clare picked up her diary,unraveling the ribbon with the key. She popped the lock and felt the pages. "Here..." She handed Eli the book. "#99 crash a wedding..." Eli's eyebrows went up. "Edwards..." he wined. "you want to crash a wedding?"

Clare smiled,as she ran over to her closet. "yup we're their distant cousins." She giggled picking up a peach baby doll dress. "Clare..." Eli tried to put up a convincing argument. "Where are we going to find a wedding?" She laughed. "The newspaper announcements of course." Eli rolled his eyes.

He was seriously considering it. "Where would I find a suit?" Clare smiled,pointing down the hall. "My dad's closet..." She said. Eli made the turn down the hallway to Clare's dad's room. "I must have a screw loose." Eli said,picking up the suit. "1920's pimp,yeah that's always in style." He rolled his eyes.

Clare smiled,running back to her room. _"beep beep"_ "Edwards,don't run,okay? If we crash a wedding,you can't do anything that could kill you." He waved his finger past her face. "No drinking,No stripping,and no catching the bouquet." Clare rolled her eyes. "Turn around" She said,slipping the dress on. "zip me up" She said. Eli turned around,grabbing the zipper of the back of her dress,and pulling it up. He snickered to himself,thinking _She's so beautiful._

Clare put on some lip gloss and flipped her hair a bit,adding a flower headband. "To the future Mr&Mrs Bernuckle" She laughed,picking up the news paper. Eli rolled his eyes,looking at the ugly suit he was wearing. "Oh no we won't stand out at all." Eli smirked.

"Okay,so here..." Clare picked up a note pad. "Mom,Dad Eli and I went to feed the homeless,yup we'll be back around dinner. xo-Clare" Eli laughed. "right,that won't seem suspicious at all." He held the door open for her. "Hey do you have a key?" Clare shook her head. "We should probably at least eat first..."

***1 hour later***

Eli pulled Morty into the church parking lot. "Uhh you sure this isn't a funeral?" Eli asked. "Number 98 crash a funeral,either way we get one thing checked off that list." She smiled. Eli stopped the car,and parked it. "Alright,hopefully nobody will recognize us." Eli took out a fake mustache,using double sided tape to hold it in place. "My name Eelo." He said in a funny accent,making Clare giggle. "and I'm Chloe" She laughed. The two got out of the car,as the church bells chimed.

"okay so his name is Louie and hers is Samantha,so if someone asks just remember to talk about how wonderful they are." Eli tried not to roll his eyes,as the two entered the church.

Eli and Clare sat down in a pew,as the music played the wedding march. "Hey Edwards is that the grooms father...or?" Clare looked around. "Nope,I think he's the groom." Eli raised his eyebrows. "So we crashed someone's retirement party...?" He smirked. Clare pursed her lips together. "We could bail...?" Eli laughed. "oh no,this is too good." He shook his head.

"We're gathered here today..." "Well I guess you're never too old to tye the knot..." Eli laughed. The elderly lady made her way down the alter to the elderly man. "Eli..." Clare stuttered,her hand shaking. "Hey,hey" Eli whispered,taking her hand. _"beep beep"_ Clare's head fell onto Eli's shoulder as the bride and groom said there I do's. "Calm down" Eli said,brushing strands of her hair with his fingers.

"Clare" Eli whispered. "hmm" Clare hummed. "You want to crash the reception?" Clare smiled. "why not?" She said softly. The whole church cleared out,as they moved outside for the reception. Clare and Eli ducked behind two woman with very large dresses and slipped into the party.

"ordorbs" Eli said,and snuck away to the snack table,leaving Clare alone with a bunch of elderly strangers. "Lovely ceremony" Clare nodded. "So how do you know Louie?" Clare nodded. "He's a friend of my Grandpa's dentist." Clare said quickly. "Honey,you all alone over here." Eli walked up. "I got you punch,and Samantha is just looking lovely as always." Eli tried to lay it on thick. "Yes she is" The woman nodded.

"enjoy the party" Clare smiled. "That was a close one..." Eli laughed. " a friend of my grandpa's dentist?" He mocked her. "Hey" She playfully punched him. "So you want a crash the Goobearts wedding?" Eli asked,his eyebrow raised. Clare smiled,as the two made it to the parking lot.

"I mean why just crash one?" Clare asked,crawling into the passenger seat.

Clare and Eli slipped into another wedding. This time 2 gay men tying the knot. Clare dabbed her handkerchief as tears rolled down her eyes. Eli just stood stiff,trying not to make any sudden movements. "I now pronounce you MR & MRS GOOBEARTS" Eli stood up. "Finally!" Eli said aggravated, a little too loudly,causing everyone to stare at the gothic kid dressed like a vintage pimp.

"I mean they are just so in love,and it's just wonderful,really! It's just about time,that's all folks!" Eli exclaimed,earning some applause. He picked Clare up by the arm. "Come on Chloe" He said,pulling her out of the church.

The two ran to the parking lot. "Before traffic gets insane, Edwards" Eli said,quickly making his exit. "Look a Greek Wedding!" Eli gulped,as Clare pointed to a large hotel. "You know what they say. OH pa!" He said,turning into the hotel.

"So Chloe,I think we just made the chair dance." Clare smiled,as she entered the ballroom. "Remember if anyone asks you a question, just say Oh pa!" Eli was pulled into a circle of dancing Greek men,with chairs over their heads. "shit" Eli said,giving Clare a funny stare.

"When in doubt...dance" Clare said,and joined in the circle of dancers,beeping all the way. "Come we break plates!" Eli's eyes widened. Then a bunch of plates started falling to the floor,and breaking into millions of pieces. "What do we do?" _"beep beep"_ The sudden noise scared Clare.

"duck and clap!" Eli yelled. Both of them got down and starting clapping,as everyone joined hands and went around in a circle,kicking there feet,and dropping more plates. "Uh..." Eli said. "Duck and clap out the door!" He motioned for her to follow. The two walked out of the wedding like 2 ducks.

"that was awesome!" Clare exclaimed. Eli rolled his eyes,holding the revolving door. He looked across the street. "Look a funeral is going on..." He smirked. Clare's eyebrows went up. "No,Edwards we're not crashing a funeral. especially dressed like Anne of green gables and a zoot." Clare gave Eli the puppy dog pout. "Come on we'd get two things off the list..." Clare begged. Eli hated that.

"uhh,how bout we don't do it,but say we did?" His eyebrows rose and fell at the question. He looked at Clare's puppy dog pout. "I'm going to actually crash a fricken funeral." Eli rolled his eyes,as Clare clasped her hands together happily.

The two walked across the street to the the funeral. "Okay Edwards the guys name is Jim,he apparently was hit by a bus,poor idiot." Eli laughed. Clare slugged him one. "Well we're the only ones wearing color..." Eli rolled his eyes. "and..I look like the monopoly man." He pressed on his fake mustache.

"Poor Joe" Eli said. "Jim" Clare whispered. "Jim! He was just too young...!" Eli said. Clare's eyes turned to tears. "Eli..." Eli turned around dreading what she was going to say.

"Let's go!" Clare said,pulling him out the door. "You're the one who wanted to crash a funeral,so you could check it off your list!" Eli argued ,as they made it back to the car. "yah,but it became real,and made me realize that I'm forgetting that I'm dying." Eli caught a breath. "Right now you're living,and that's all that matters."

He reached for her hand,as he walked her to the car door. "Since I'm in a vintage suit,I figure I'll pull an old move" He smirked,picking Clare's hand up to kiss it. Clare in return,blushed climbing into the car.

Eli drove down Clare's street. "just tell your mom,the homeless say hi." Eli teased,turning into her driveway. "So what do you want to do tomorrow on that list?" Eli asked. Clare smiled slowly.

"I'd like to try falling in love." She said,causing Eli to nearly stop breathing. He cleared his throat. "It's not really something you do,Edwards. That just sort of happens." Clare looked at him. "Oh well,then I'll think of something." She said,shutting the door and walking up her driveway to her door.

"Damn" Eli said,hitting the steering wheel,before he drove off.

_**to be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Warning a fluffy chapter is ahead of you :) You might get a sweet tooth from eating up this much fluffy cotton candy. x3**

**I'll give you 11 reasons**

Eli approached Adam's door,nervously searching for the door bell. He didn't find it quick enough,cause Adam opened the door,and gave Eli a peculiar look.  
"Eli!" Adam raised his brows. "What are you doing? and why are you going through my flower pot?" Eli smirked.

"okay,I want to do something completely cheesy and romantic,and I realized I don't know what kind of music Clare likes,so I stopped over here to ask you,and of course,you don't have a door bell!" Eli fretted,rolling his eyes. "Oh brother" Adam huffed. "And you want me to...?"

Eli rolled his eyes. "help me" Adam smiled a satisfied smile. "right,after you decked me,broke my nose and yelled at me for not offering Clare my heart." Adam shook his head, as he walked towards his station wagon.

"Hey you deserved it,and I mean,you can't help but wonder why you wouldn't offer to help Clare. I mean you're her best friend." Adam was starting to get aggregated.

"were,and maybe when she forgives me we'll be..._more_" He stopped mid sentence,and ducked into his car. "please" Eli begged. "Fine,just get in!" Adam yelled frustratingly. Eli climbed into the passenger seat. "So were we going?" Eli asked. "The record store,because Clare's taste in music is the classics,the oldies...and the occasional lady gaga." He smiled,pulling up to a stop sign.

"I wouldn't of guessed..." Eli said,looking out the window. He turned,pushing the radio on. "This used to be my grandpa's car,all you'll find is smooth jazz." Adam snickered,as he continued driving.

"So what romantic thing are you going to do,Eli? You going to serenade her? Burn a disc for her?" Eli rolled his eyes. "uh we want her to live,right?" Eli snickered. "So no reason to expose her to my singing,which is like a car siren." He laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me." Eli's shook his head,as the two pulled into the record store parking lot. "off the record,clever" Eli remarked,climbing out of the car. "the classics" Eli said,going over to the old time records. "patsy cline,Lionel Ritchie,Steve Harley,smokey Robinson,survivor,tears of fears,Duran-Duran,ACDC..." Eli listed off the discs. "So what's Clare's favorite old song?" Eli asked,going through the files of records.

"Well...probably between crazy,blue eyes,Elton john.. and hello,Lionel Ritchie." Adam said. Eli picked up a bunch of records. "What exactly do you plan to do with these?" Adam asked,curiously. "ask her to prom." Adam looked shocked. "wow,okay" he said,and didn't press Eli further. Eli paid for the records,and thanked Adam,as he dropped him off at his car.

"See ya!" Adam said,and drove off. _I'm going to need flowers... _Eli thought to himself. He turned into the florist to pick some up. _you can't ask a girl to prom without flowers. _He walked around the coolers of flowers,and settled on a single red rose. He took out a sharpie and wrote #11? on a card. "That'll work" He smiled,paid for the rose and went out the door. He picked up his phone.

"Hey,Clare you home?" He asked. "uh yeah,why?" Clare responded. Eli swung around back to his house,picking up his record player. "Uh,no reason. I'm going to stop and drop off some notes okay?" He said casually,trying not to sound suspicious. "ok,well see you in a minute,Blue eyes." He smirked,picking up the record,thinking about her blue eyes.

He caught a breath,releasing it,trying to calm down his nerves. He picked up the records and the record player,carrying the rose in his teeth,and kicking the door shut with his foot. He walked over to her doorstep,setting the record player down. He knocked on the door,waiting for her to answer.

"Coming!" Clare yelled. Eli could hear her feet running down the stairs and the beeping of her monitor. He took a breath,as she opened the door,putting the needle on the record. "Eli" She said,looking at the rose in his teeth,and the records on her door step. The first disc played.

_"Hello,is it me you're looking for?" _Clare smiled. "What's this?" Eli picked up the needle and switched the record. _"Blue eyes,baby's got blue eyes,like a deep blue sea,on a blue blue day,Blue eyes..." _He stopped the record one more time. He dropped the rose. "Oh" He said,realizing he didn't have a record of Lady Gaga.

"Eli,what are you doing?" Clare said smiling. Eli handed her the rose. "#11?" Clare gasped. "Are you asking me to prom?" Eli nodded,as he went to his car. _"Just dance,it'll be okay,doo doo duh,just dance."_ He played his car radio,making Clare giggle.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,I mean you probably could of got all those songs on an ipod,but thank you!" Eli rolled his eyes. "Now you tell me" Eli smirked. "So it that a yes? How bout a preview?" Eli asked,as he put the needle back on the record.

_"Blue eyes,baby's got blue eyes..."_ Clare smiled. "That's one of my favorite songs." She breathed. "We can cross off number 10 and 11...Slow dance with a boy,well last time I checked I was a boy." Eli kid around,as he took her hand.

"You want to dance in my driveway?" Eli nodded. "I've never danced with a boy before." Clare confessed. He put his hands around her waist,as her hands fell onto his shoulders. "Now just step that way,and then that way." He tried to give clear directions. Clare followed Eli's lead,as they slow danced in the driveway.

"Hey Edwards," Eli stopped a moment looking into her crystal blue eyes,forgetting what he was going to say. "owgh" Then he remembered. "baby,you're stepping on my feet." She giggled,as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. _"Blue eyes..." _The song ended,as Eli leaned in closer to her.

"I'd really like to kiss you." Eli said. _"beep beep beep"_ Clare shook her head,as Eli reached his hand behind her head,pulling her closer. He closed his eyes,as did Clare. _"beep beep beep beep." _Her heart beat faster. "I'm a little light headed." She said.

The two were taken out of their moment,as Clare's dad turned into the driveway. "What's going on here!" He yelled,shining his headlights on them. "Eyelash,sir" Eli said,stepping away from Clare."just call me,with your answer." Eli said,and went off to his car. "Eli! What about your records?"Clare yelled out. Eli smiled. "keep them!"

"Clare!" Her father got out of the car. "What were you doing with that boy?" Clare grunted. "His name is Eli,and we were dancing." Her dad raised his eyebrows. "in the driveway?" He asked. Clare rolled her eyes.

"yeah,because apparently this china doll can't leave the house in fear of her having a heart attack,even just jogging to get the mail!" Clare yelled. "_beep beep beep"_ Her dad reached out to hold her,get her out of her tantrum.

"Hey,calm down." He looked at her. She smiled. "I'm sorry,okay,just hormonal that's all." She picked up the rose and the records and went up to her room. She pulled out her diary. _"To do list,kiss Eli and not drop dead"_ She said,laying back on her bed. "beep beep" She laughed,as her computer showed a new im.

_"So about that prom thing?...I'll wait,I mean not too long cause like a month or two we'll miss it..." _Clare smiled. "Why should I go to prom with you? Give me a reason." Eli typed a while. _"One reason,hmm how about 11?" _Clare rolled her eyes. "You can't give me 11 reasons..."

Eli laughed behind his computer screen,as he typed back. _"ooh,a challenge. I see how it is._" He took a few minutes to type out the reasons why she should go to prom with him.

_" **1 **I have two tickets,and I don't care to take my mom. **2 **You'd look really good in a prom dress. **3 **I have a shirt and tye,and I plan on wearing something other than black. **4 **I'll get you a corsage.** 5 **you're hot,I'm hot it'll be hot. **6 **all the elderly men are taken **7** it's number 11 on your list. **8 **I want you..." Clare gasped. "to go with me" He finished. **9 **you'll win prom queen. If I have anything to say about it" **10** Because I asked you.**11** I love... Eli stopped himself from writing love and you. He backspaced. "pop music,yup you know it,I just can't get enough of it." _Clare laughed.

"and if I have a heart attack..." Eli thought a minute. _"I'll rent a defibrillator." _Clare smiled. "LOL" She said. "Okay,Eli I will go to prom with you." Eli bit his lip to keep himself from jumping up and screaming out. "She said yes!" He returned to his keyboard,and typed. "Okay,so I'll pick you up at 7...next Friday?" Clare smiled.

"mhm" She typed back,and squealed. "what's going on?" Her dad rushed in. "Daddy I'm going to prom." Her dad's expression dropped. "With..."  
"Eli..." She finished. "Oh!" Clare smiled. "I need a dress!" Her father couldn't help but smile at the site of his little girl this happy. "Then we'll get you one..." He said,as she jumped up to hug him.

Eli put his hands behind his head and leaned back on his desk chair,biting his lip. "Now just need a clever way to ask her to be my girlfriend." He smirked,picking up his notebook. He stopped when he heard his IM go off.

_"So Eli,tell me how long have you been in love with Clare?" _He gulped. "Who is this?" He typed back. _"Are you going to tell her?" _Eli thought a minute. "I..." He typed,not realizing he hit the enter key. "t_hink she loves you too." "ABDTz94 has signed off." _Eli gulped. "Adam?" He thought.

**to be continued...**

**yay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning this is going to be dramatic. yup,you've been warned :)**

**Chapter 12**

**True Colors part 1**

"What do you think,the pink,the periwinkle,the peach?" Ally smiled. "The strapless." Ally suggested,holding up a baby blue corsetted bodice,with royal blue ribbons and beaded accents. "Ally,it's a little..." She started. "It's prom,baby live a little." Clare took a breath. "I can't believe he asked me." Clare blurted,a smile approaching her lips. Ally rolled her eyes. "The only reason he hasn't jumped you yet,is because he knows your heart is too fragile for that. I'm pretty sure you met your,uhhh..." Ally thought. "What those romantic novels talk about...help me out here..." She giggled.

"Soul mate?" Clare asked. "I doubt that...besides you'd be foolish to believe in that." Clare rolled her eyes. "Seeing is believing,believing is seeing. Come on at least try it on!" Ally begged. Clare swiveled her head in agreement and went into the change room. "quoting the Santa Claus?" Clare giggled. She pulled the dress on. "Lace it up!" Clare ordered. Ally tied the x ribbons around Clare's back.

"Owgh,not so tight!" Clare complained. "I need my circulation,to keep my heart pumping." Ally smiled. "okay,go look in the mirror now!" Clare picked up the large fluffy skirt and walked over to the long mirrors. "Whoa" Clare said.

"My thoughts,exactly." Adam cut in. "you look incredible." Clare could see the sincerity in his eyes. He licked his lips and walked over to the tuxedo section. "He's so jealous of Eli." Ally said,flipping through a bridal magazine. Clare looked around to make sure Adam wasn't listening. "I know he has some feelings,but they will evolve,don't worry." Ally rolled her eyes. "Eli's won't." Ally coughed.

"Just think,Clare pretty soon we'll be shopping for a wedding dress." Clare laughed at the thought,as she spun around in her prom dress.

"You don't think it's too showy? you know simpler is better?" Ally shook her head. "I think it's perfect." Ally commented. "I think Eli's in love" Ally said under her breath."Whoa what?" Clare asked surprised. "Trust me he's in love with you." Clare rolled her eyes. "How do you know?" Ally smiled. "I have my ways..." She boasted.

"Stop,thinking that." Ally snapped her fingers. Clare bit her lip in worry. "Thinking what?" Clare asked innocently.

"That he has some kind of ulterior motive,that he's going to dump you at prom,that Jenna hired him to fake falling in love with you." Clare jittered nervously,falling to the cushioned chair in the dressing room. "I can't think that way,that's being paranoid,but yah Jenna does like to make my life a living hell,and he took that I was dying rather well..." Clare thought outloud.

"Oh no,baby don't go there..." Clare shut her eyes. "Please God! don't let it be that,please don't let it be that." She mumbled. Ally rubbed her back. "Oh no,I've planted a horrible idea in your head." Clare was overcome with a bunch of worries. _"beep beep beep_" Adam heard the beeping and rushed into the dressing room. "What's wrong? the price too high?" Adam asked,looking at a distressed Clare.

"I mean,she told the whole school I was dying,took KC away from me,and..." Adam's eyes shot open at the site. "Whoa,no, no don't think that. I think Eli cares for you. I mean it." Adam said that ,even though part of him was wondering the same thing.

Clare shook her head. "What if he does have some kind of an ulterior motive?" Clare questioned. "Clare,I think it's scaring you,that you want to be with him,and you're going to look for some way out of that,by trying to convince yourself that's he's a horrible person." Ally said, laughing. "Babe,face it your over protective of yourself." Adam added. "I hope your right" Clare bit her finger,trying to keep herself from saying more.

"Everything alright?" The sales lady asked. "yup just the making of a paranoid prom queen." Adam joked. The sales lady stared at Clare. "We'll take this one." Ally said. "Take your time." The lady said.

"Well I'm out of here...I have homework to finish. Have fun at your slumber party,ladies." Adam announced. "okay" Clare and Ally waved,as Adam went to his car,searching through a phone book for Eli's address.

Eli was at home watching a horror movie,when he heard the doorbell. He paused his DVD and went to the door. "Adam?" He thought looking out the window,opening the door. "So what brings you to the neighborhood?" Eli asked. "I need to talk to you." Eli noted how Adam's face was a scowl,his eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay,You're apparently pissed off,so we're talking outside." Eli grabbed his leather jacket and went out to his porch.

Adam shook his head. "Tell me I'm wrong,okay?" Adam asked furious. "I sat for hours trying to think about why you would want to be with a girl who is dying. I'm sorry,maybe I'm just over protective of her,and I feel so stupid for not noticing this sooner,but what do you want with Clare,Eli?" Adam shook his finger at him.

"You are supporitive of her,over her house all the time,you were going to give away your heart! I mean Eli it's not adding up." Adam sat down on the porch swing. Eli raised his brows,bringing his hands behind his head.

"Well for starters,the doctor said she needs support right now. Secondly she's my english partner,and I was just aquiring about it,I wasn't going to do something that drastic!" Eli shook his head.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I want to be with her? Just a few days ago,you were telling me I was in love with her or something. Oh and just yesterday you were helping me to ask her to prom." Eli said. Adam shook his head.

"Look,all you have to say is you're wrong Adam. Eli,did someone put you up to this? I seriously doubt that you're in love with her,and if Jenna or KC put you up to this,then please don't hurt her anymore. Don't go to prom if you're just planning on hurting her."

Eli rolled his eyes. "I have no intention of hurting her! I don't even know Jenna or KC!" Eli yelled. He held onto the railings of the steps. "Tell me the truth,because if you hurt her I swear!" Adam put his finger up. "you'll what?" Eli asked,his threat not phasing him. Adam snickered. "The last guy to hurt her,let's just say I got rid of." Eli rolled his eyes. "I already told you,I'm not planning on hurting her." Eli repeated.

Adam blew out a breath.

"Then leave her alone." Adam warned. "I can't do that!" Eli yelled. "Why not!" Adam asked. "to tell or not to tell my nemisis my dark secret,now that's a dilliema." Eli

spat. "Tell me,I won't tell Clare."

"You know why,you sent me an IM last night..." Eli said. Adam raised his eyebrows in confusion. "huh,I didn't send you an IM last night." Adam said.

"Then who did?" Eli asked. The two pondered the thought. "Look, I'm..." Eli said. Adam listened to Eli attentively,thinking about_ how he could use this against him later._

Clare held her baby blue dress in her hands,smiling. "I really hope you're right" Clare said. Ally smiled. "I can't believe after all that you went with this one." Clare smiled. "simpler is better,and easier to run away in." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well you're going to look beautiful in whatever you wear,cause you're gorgeous." Ally smiled. "Well hopefully this is not a down payment on another heart break." Clare said,slipping the dress into her closet.

"Ding Dong" Ally smiled. "I'll get it,probably just the celebration dinner I ordered." Ally slipped on a pair of fluffy slippers and went to the door. "Adam?" Ally asked.

He looked worried. "I have to talk to Clare" he said,walking into the house. "Adam? What you doing crashing our slumber party?" Clare made her way down the stairs in her puppy pajamas. "what's going on?"

Clare asked. "It's not easy for me to tell you this Clare,but you were right,Eli is a bad guy. I went over there to talk to him,and he's planning on standing you up. Apparentally he only stuck around this long because he couldn't afford to flunk out of english. He thinks you're a depressing wreck,and he pitties you. I told him if he knew what was good for him,he would leave you alone." Ally rolled her eyes. Clare gasped,as her worst fear was realized.

"I guess I'll return the dress then." She said in a low breath,tears cornering her eyes. Adam quickly stood up. "No,don't do that. My friends at lakehurst invited us to their prom,so we can all go as a group and that way it will be easier. You can forget about Eli." Clare nodded. Ally rolled her eyes. _Why is Adam feeding her lies? Why was Clare believing them?_

"okay,guess that sounds alright." Clare said,trying to hide her hurt. "yah,so um just give me a minute." Clare ran up the stairs. _"beep beep beep_" "I knew it Mr Deadsworthy,you didn't care about me,you were using me,you were planning on standing me up at prom,and!" "ugh!" She yelled,picking up his book,shoving it into a droor.

"Of course,all lies. This is probably the lowest anyone has ever sank!" She gasped for breath,throwing random items around her room. "Clare!" Ally yelled,grabbing a hold of her. _"beep beep beep"_

"Why does this happen to me! There is no such thing as a good guy!" _"beep beep beep"_ Clare batted Ally away. "Clare,listen to me please!" Ally argued,trying to hold Clare back. Clare broke away. "I'm done!" Clare yelled,and raced down the stairs. _"beep beep beep beep"_

"He made me think he was one of the only things I had to live for! That jerk! That egotistical,sarcastic,hearse driving jerk!" She grabbed her jacket and went out the padio doors. "Clare!" Ally yelled. "Adam do something!" Adam ran after her. "Stop Clare!" Clare shook her head. "I want out" She yelled,and ran down the street.

_"Bring Bring"_ Ally searched for the cordless phone."_Hello_" _"Mrs. Edwards,we believe you are a match." _Ally dropped the phone. "Oh God!" She said. Adam grabbed his car keys off the table. "You tell her you lied to her! you tell her that you are the jerk here,and if she lost all hope in men,it's because of you! Because you couldn't stand the fact that she was falling for a guy who was a better man than you!" Ally yelled at Adam. Adam rolled his eyes angrily,and rushed to his station wagon. Ally picked up the phone. _"Hello,you still there?"_

_**to be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**True Colors part 2**

Clare ran for the playground,catching her breath. "I'm okay,I'm just going to black out. I'm not going to..." She fell in the sandbox,as she blacked out. About a minute later,she crawled through the sand box gripping onto the sides. "What kind of life is this!" She groaned,climbing up onto the black top. "#56 Spend the night on a playground..." She closed her eyes. The last person she wanted to see right now.

"What do you want?" She asked. "You just happened to choose the playground closest to my house,didn't you Edwards?" Clare rolled her eyes. "Why would you do that to someone?" She asked,her eyes shining under the light of his cellphone. "I don't recall doing anything horrible to you,so why don't you refresh my memory?" Eli smirked,sitting down on the black top.

"using me,planning on standing me up,pittying me? doesn't ring a bell?" Eli rolled his eyes. "Is that what he told you,wow I give him points for creativity." He sneered. "You saying he lied?" Clare asked. "I'm saying. He's a real charmer,who couldn't take it that someone other than him could be better for you." Eli said almost sarcastically. Clare caught a breath. "I don't know who to listen to,Eli." She shook her head.

"As cliche as this is going to sound,how about your heart?" He inched closer to her. "It doesn't talk much anymore." Clare said. "So,you going to spend the night alone,or do you want some company,you know incase you need someone to bat off bears or little children in the morning?" Eli smirked.

"I just thought I wanted to be alone,but it gets lonley." Clare said. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I wouldn't do that to my english partner." Clare smiled. "I wish I could believe you,Eli. I really want to believe you." Eli rolled his eyes. "I really want to kiss you." Clare looked away. "I la..." Clare looked at him. "you la?" She questioned. " love the outdoors,and I'm going to get us blanket from my car." He mentally kicked himself,and went to his car.

"Clare!" Adam called. "You're alright,listen I need to talk to you,look about Eli..." Eli walked back with a blanket,giving Adam a cold stare. "You want to feed her some more lies about me?" Eli asked angrily. Adam bit his bottom lip.

"Clare,I'm in love with you I have been for a while,seeing you date KC was the hardest thing for me,and." Clare sat shocked. Eli looked at him. "You're done,let someone else take care of her now." Eli said,and sat down the picnic blanket. "She doesn't need too much,just someone to give her the world,and treat her right..." Eli said ,smacking his lips.

"She's a big girl she can take care of herself." Adam said,shutting is eyes. "Choose" Eli said. "You have two guys here fighting for your affection,so you're the deciding factor,who's it going to be Edwards?" Eli asked.

Clare wrapped herself up in the picnic blanket. "Why did you take it so well,that I'm dying?" Clare asked Eli. Eli patted his knees and stood up. "Alright,you want a confession you've got it,Edwards" He said,as if he had nothing left to lose. Clare kept breathing. _"beep beep beep"_

"First of all,you're not the only one..." He sat down. "Secondly..." He stopped. "Oh for pete sake!" Adam ran in. "He's in love with you!" Eli sat in disbelief that Adam told her that. "Go ahead Eli,deny it." Adam challenged. "I was going to wait a few years to spring that on her." Eli said,shaking his head at Adam. His jaw clentched,a growl escaping. "You're serious?" Clare looked at Adam and Eli. Her eyes flicking back and fourth,from person to person.

"You don't even have to answer,or recipocate that." Clare's eyes popped. "I need to lay down." She said. _"beep beep beep beep"_ "That was way too much for her to handle,for her heart to handle!" Eli yelled,about ready to tackle Adam.

"I'm surprised you didn't deny it." Adam said. "It's ridiculous to be in love with her,you're only 17,there are plenty of other fish in the sea. You've known her what 4 weeks!" Eli rolled his eyes. "She's everything I've ever wanted,ever looked for,and if you knew anything about true love,you would not be arguing about it right now." Eli answered him back.

He went to lay down next to Clare. "Clare,do you want me to take you home?" Clare shook her head,as she talked in her sleep. "I want you stay with me,and don't ever leave." She yawned,as she laid on the grass of the playground. "Okay" Eli said,and laid next to her,kissing the top of her head. "We've been alone for too long." Eli said,as he fell asleep next to her.

"Can you repeat that?" Ally asked,taking down the message. "This is great news,but Clare..." She stopped when she saw Adam come through the door. "Where's Clare?" She asked,covering the reciever of the phone. "Sleeping on the playground with a guy who has an infatuation for her." Adam yawned. "She's what? having sex on a playground!" Ally blurted.

"Excuse me!" Ally hung the phone up. "We have bigger problems,that was the cardioligist..." Ally started. "and he has 2 matches,and..." She stopped. "I'm one of them." Adam gasped. "you got tested,why!" Ally sat down. "because I love her,she's my best friend and I would literally do anything for her,even if that meant trading hearts with her. Adam's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God" He said. "That's love,and Eli was right. I shouldn't be arguing about it." Adam got up and grabbed his coat. "Where are you going?" Ally asked. "To apoligize" Adam said.

"No,wait till tomorrow." Ally argued,taking his coat from him. "You're scared to be in this house alone,aren't you?" Adam raised his brows. "yup" Ally smiled. "Alright,I guess I can tell him tomorrow." Adam sat back down on the sofa. "pizza?" Ally asked. The two ran into each other. "uhh sorry" Adam said. "No it's okay,I should watch where I go in this house. There eyes met,and shortly after their lips.

*** a few hours later ***

Eli opened his eyes. "Clare" He asked. "What time is it?" He looked at his cellphone 5:3o am,we spent the night on a playground." Eli rubbed his eyes. "Guess we did" Clare said from across the playground. "Swingsets" Eli said,and took the swing next to hers.

"I thought about it,while I was waiting for the sunset. "Why would someone love me? I mean I'm moody,and bossy,an analytical plain jane,who can be judgemental and depressed at random times,a girl who hates the idea of using too much water in the shower,so she only conditions,and a girl who hasn't shaved her legs in like weeks,because pointy razors scare her. I laugh when people get hurt. I bite my nails when I'm nervous,I almost burned the house down trying to make soup! I'm messed up Eli. I mean,how could someone love that?" Eli laughed.

"because it's just so darn cute when you ramble on like that,pointing out things you think are your flaws. I mean it's okay,bears grow that to keep warm." He joked. "I will sit here and listen to you pick yourself part,and roll my eyes to everything you say,if that makes you feel better." Clare pouted. "Oh,is that a smile forming?" She broke into a full smile. "You're such a jerk." She said playfully.

"So I'm wondering,since we're doing all these things on your bucket list,maybe we could do some things on mine?" Eli asked. Clare looked at him. "sure,I mean you'll have plenty of time to do them later on,when I'm...

"here,living." Eli interrupted. " Mr Optimistic strikes again!" "You know,you should probably shave your legs for prom though..." Clare smirked. "I bought a long dress." Eli laughed. "I'm going to start calling you Hairella" Eli teased. "I think you'll like it,it's baby blue." Eli smiled. "like your eyes..."

"I'm going to call you Baby Blue." Clare laughed. "and I'm going to call you Smirk face!" She playfully nudged him. He smirked. "Well it fits"

_**to be continued...**_

_**Happy Holidays,once again and now I bid you a do. I will try to have Shame up later this week. xoxo Review x3**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**How could you be so heartless?**

"You obviously aren't in love with her." Ally said getting up from the newly messed up sofa bed. "Or I wouldn't of followed you to your house,maybe we were so focused on Clare,we didn't see what was right in front of us. I spent 2 years helping,caring and being dedicated to Clare,maybe that wasn't love,maybe it was just a friendship" Adam sighed,and quickly changed the subject.

"Wow 7 in the morning,officially one week till prom..." Adam started,trying to hint to Ally. "You want to go with me?" Adam asked. "Right,after you tricked Clare,and lied to her. I'm officially worst friend of the year,for almost being your quick rebound." Ally said,and jumped up from the sofa bed. "You better sneak out the front door,before my family wakes up and wonders."

Ally pulled the strap of her tank top over her shoulder,and smiled an embarrassed grin."I'm going to check if Clare ever came home last night." Adam said and walked to his station wagon. Adam picked up his cell phone,searching for his missed calls. He found a strange number and called it.

"Hello" Eli answered. "Eli,did you take Clare home last night?" Eli swallowed. "uh,actually no,we're getting breakfast right now." Eli said. "strawberry waffles!" Clare yelled in the background.

"So she's..." Adam started. "Safe and alive,and forgiven me." Eli said,sipping something. "Oh kay,well just check in with Mrs Edwards." Adam reminded. Eli snickered. "Already did,we'll call you back." Eli said and hung up the phone.

"So you really going to call him back?" Clare asked. Eli shook a canister of whipped cream. " maybe the 11th of never" He smirked,shaking it again. "I think it's stuck." He said pressing the lever. It then exploded covering Clare.

Clare reached for a box of napkins,and rolled her eyes. Eli picked up his waffle and ran it past her face. Clare just looked at him. "What?" Eli asked,confused and ate his waffle.

"So what's next on our lists,something we both want to do?" Clare suggested,looking at Eli's bucket list. "Drive a monster truck?" Clare's eyebrows raised in question.

Hey I've always wanted to." Eli defended "Get a tattoo,get something pierced." Clare thought a minute. "What exactly did you want to get pierced?" Eli laughed. "I was thinking a nipple piercing." He teased,as Clare playfully shoved him.

"Well #4 it is." Eli said,and got up from the booth. "While were at it number 40,skip out on breakfast." Eli grinned,reaching his hands in his pocket. Clare rolled her eyes,putting 10 bucks on the table. "You're no fun" Eli exclaimed,and dropped 10 bucks on the table. "uh hum." Clare put coins down for a tip. Eli rolled his eyes and took coins out of his leather jacket.

"happy?" Eli scoffed,and pulled Clare out the door. "Nothing illegal,okay?" Clare warned as the two approached the pretty piercing's and more tattoo and pawn shop. "What do you want to get pierced?" Eli looked at the lists of piercing's.

"Can't go wrong with a cartilage piercing." Eli suggested. "uh hum,I guess that's okay..." Clare said. "I could easily hide it from my mom..."she said,slowly talking herself into it. "Will pain effect that monitor?"

Eli pointed his finger to Clare's chest. "I have a high pain tolerance." Clare said, Eli smirked. "Good to know,since I'm a machinist." Clare shook her head thinking. _"You're unbelievable." _She smiled as they walked into the back.

"2 cartilage piercing's" Eli announced,setting down his wallet. The man looked at them,could tell they were underage,but didn't seem to care. "right this way" The guy covered in tattoos said.

He led them to a dark room with a lot of needles in it. "aww baby blue scared?" Eli made it sound like she was a child needing her mother. "uhhh...no,it's just they surprised me.." Clare covered. "Then you wouldn't mind going first?" Eli asked,making Clare rethink her choice.

"uhh not,not at all." Clare stood up,faking bravery. "This is going to feel a little cool." The guy said,putting on a pair of rubber gloves. Clare was getting apprehensive,as she heard a popping sound from the plastic bag with the needle in it.

"Hold your hand?" Eli offered. Clare's eyes wide open,her heart ..._beep beep beep_" Clare squeezed Eli's hand as the needle went through the top of her ear. Eli rolled his eyes. "You might want to duck,she's going to scream and probably pray" Eli warned.

The man scooted his chair away,as Clare let out a scream. "Oh Dear God!" Eli snickered. "nice,very rebel like." Eli commented,as he sat down on the chair.

"can you make this quick? I don't have a lot of time to waste." Eli teased,looking at his bucket list. Clare rolled her eyes,as Eli saw the needle. His eyes popped like bottle caps. _"be a big brave man" _Eli said in his head.

He clutched the chair,as the pain hit him like a needle."You better move back,he's most likely going to scream and swear." Clare warned as Eli got up. "Mother beeping,beep,beep beep!" Eli shouted. "You're done" The guy said,handing them two bottles of rubbing alcohol. "Not quite" Eli announced,holding his ear. "beep!" He

swore. "now I'm done." He smiled,getting up from his chair. "So did that little piercing session turn you on?" Clare kid. Eli laughed. "oh,you have no idea Edwards" He said slyly,holding the door open for her. "See,I knew it you were a gentlemen." Eli smirked. "sometimes."

"So what's next on this lovely Saturday afternoon?" Clare giggled. "hmm have sex,that sounds like fun." Eli kid as he went to his car. "maybe after prom..." Clare teased getting into the car. "Whoa,Whoa you're torturing me,baby blue." Clare looked at her list. "Well we have completed 5 of 100 things."

"Give me that!" Eli said,snatching the list. "get drunk..." He laughed at that one,as his eyebrows went up. "That can be arranged,and while we're at it,lets add get high to that." Clare looked at Eli,like _you've got to be kidding me?_ "nope" Eli snickered.

"I'm so getting you high." Eli said satisfied. "Oh yeah Daddy would love that." Clare giggled at her sarcasm. "Speaking of daddy,um Adam before he went all ass like and what not,said that you talked to my dad when I was in surgery..." Clare started. "uh yeah." Eli answered. "What did you talk about?" Eli continued focusing on the road. "just stuff." Eli said vaguely. "What kind of stuff?" Clare questioned.

"uh football?" Eli answered as if he was asking a question. Clare crossed her arms. "Why are you lying? Was something bad sad?" Eli raised his brows. "uhh not bad." just something that could ultimately ruin your relationship with your father... Eli thought. "I thought it was important,since you know you both offered your hearts to me,shortly after." Clare commented,looking out the window.

"Baby Blue,what are you getting at?" Clare's eyebrows rose. "just tell me what you talked about." "uhhh..."

_you mean that your dad lost all faith in God,and is responsible for your heart defect? _"honestly Clare,I barely remember." Clare rolled her eyes,as she caught him in a lie. "Why won't you tell me?" Clare asked,curiously.

"Did you ask him to marry me or something?" Eli's eyes shot open. He pretended like she hit the nail on the head. "possibly..." Eli said. Clare's eyes shot open. "Well when you're ready to tell me the truth,you know where to find me." She said,and got out of the car."urgggg" Eli growled and drove off.

Clare went in her front door,where her mother was sitting on the sofa with Ally. "Clare,there's something Ally and I want to talk to you about." Her mother said. Clare nodded and sat down. "Clare..." Her mother started,tears beginning to sting her eyes. "Clare,um I want to offer you my heart." Ally blurted out. Clare just looked at her. "you want to what!" She asked,unsure of what she had just heard.

"I mean if you want it..." Ally said,trying not to cry. "Oh God,Ally. I love you so much,I couldn't take your heart." Ally shook her head. "you can,and you will." Clare closed her eyes.

"I can't let you do that!" Clare yelled,her voice reaching a higher octave. "baby,please..." Ally put her hands out to her. "Clare two weeks are almost up,this might be the only option we have...Besides,the procedure has been booked." Her mother said. Clare covered her face.

"Oh God!" She yelled,her voice frantic. "_beep beep beep"_ She shook her head. "I would never give you this. I could never live with myself Ally." She shook her head. "Please Clare,we're running out of options." Her mother pleaded.

"No,you're wrong. I can't,I won't." Clare yelled,and went up the stairs. She closed her door,picking up her large blue duffle bag,throwing clothes and

important mementos in it. She found herself stopping to catch her breath,as her bedroom door swung open. "Going somewhere?" Clare turned around,slowly.

"Daddy,I can't stay. I can't do this." Her dad sat down and patted the bed next to him. "If anyone should leave,Clare it's me." He said,leaning down,his face to his knees,his head bowed and 2 tears trailing his cheeks.

"What's wrong,Daddy?" Clare asked,afraid of what he was going to say. "Clare,I have something I need to tell you..." Her dad started. "Clare!" Clare turned around to see Eli,running up her stairs. "I have something I have to tell you." Clare looked at her dad,then back at Eli. "Daddy was here first." She said,as Eli sat down in her desk chair.

_**to be continued...**_

_**Chapter 15 is next :) So what's going to happen? Should Clare take Ally's heart,even though that means putting a burden on Ally. Will Clare make it to prom? What does her dad have to say? What does Eli have to say?**_

_**hehe drama,drama :)**_

_**here's a llama there's a llama,sorry random moment. xoxo Review :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Gonna give all my secrets away**

Clare stood still as her father put her hands out to her. He gripped onto hers,and swollowed hard. "Clare,your mother and I have filed for a divorce." Those words hit Clare harder than she thought they would. She expected it,with all the fighting and arguing,but still it didn't make it hurt any less.

"It's because of me,if I wasn't sick you'd be together." Clare said,and let go of her dad's hands. "Clare,no,baby." Clare shook her head. "Is there anything else,you'd like to get off your chest?" Eli asked,interrupting her dad. "Eli..." Her dad started,giving him a look like_ be quiet._

Eli could not sit quiet. _"beep beep beep"_ Clare fell back onto her lilac colored comforter and breathed deeply,as her dad left the room. "Clare" Eli started. She laid flat on her back,stareing at the ceiling. "Are you going to tell me now?" Clare asked,taking a breath in. Eli walked over to the door,closing it.

"must be bad,or you wouldn't of closed the door." Clare noted,pulling her pillow to her chest. "You going to sit up?" Eli asked. Clare shook her head and continued staring at the ceiling. Eli took his shoes off,and walked over to her in his socks. He climbed onto her bed and laid down flat on his back next to her.

"So what's so great about the ceiling?" Eli asked,stareing up at it. "like me it used to be perfect,it used to be innocent,and now it's full of cracks,and eventually that ceiling is going to cave in,just like me." Eli rolled his eyes.

"That's some of the most depressing crap I've ever heard in my life." Eli sneered. He rolled over,leaning on his elbow. "To me you're perfect,you're innocent,and those cracks can be repaired." Clare looked at Eli,her blue eyes turning into pools of water.

"Tell me why you're upset enough to run?" She shut her eyes,covering her face. "Hey,I told you before,I'm not going to dissapear. You move your hands away,and open your eyes and I'm still going to be here." Clare gasped. _"beep beep beep" _"Ally is giving up her heart for me." Eli stood quiet. "wow" He exclaimed. "and I can't let her do that Eli."

"You know what my biggest regret is,Baby Blue?" Eli asked. Clare turned around,falling to her side. "What?" She asked,leaning on her elbow,directly facing him. "I not only didn't get a chance to say goodbye to my dad,but I killed him." Clare gulped. "whaaat?" She sat up quickly,wrinkling the comforter underneath her.

"I didn't give him my heart,and because of it, he died." Clare covered her face again. "oh my God!" Clare said,not knowing where to go or what to say.

"So Ally is giving you a tremendous gift,that's a really good friend,right there." He said. Clare shook her head. "I wouldn't be a good friend,if I let her do that." Clare responded,and picked up her duffle bag. "What if I switched hearts with you?" Eli asked,stareing at the ceiling.

"to make up for not giving your dad yours?" Clare scoffed. "forget, I asked." Eli rolled his eyes. "Why me,Eli?" Clare asked,dropping her duffle bag. "I'm dying,and running out of options,and I'm not going to go through with that proceedure." Eli pursed his lips.

"you're right,let's go somewhere?" Eli changed the subject,picking up his leather jacket.

"That's not answering my question." Clare said,as Eli handed her a jacket. "Come on,Edwards" Eli said,pulling her out the door.  
"Where are we going?" Clare asked,as Eli jingled his car keys in his pocket. "Well if you're not going to go through with the surgery,then we're going to need to get a lot more things done on this list."

"Eli there's 94 more things to do on that,there's not enough time."Clare answered, Eli rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to hear the word _time_,again. Any minute,any second someone in the world dies, okay? It's not just you,something could happen to me,something could happen to anyone,so stop telling me that!" Eli rose his voice,startling Clare.

"Are you alright?" Clare asked,concerned. "I'm fine,just need to get out of here." Eli said,climbing into the drivers seat. Clare hesitantly followed. "So what are we doing?" Clare asked. Eli made 2 circles on both their lists. "We're strieking." Clare gulped. "Eli,it's..."

"completely crazy and I don't really care." He finished. He popped the door handle and climbed out of the car,stripping off his clothes. "Can we change that to run in our underpants?" Eli shook his head. "You want to bail?" Eli asked. "That's okay,more naked fun for me." He teased,and pulled his skinny pants down. "Eli!" Clare covered her face.

"Edwards it's not going to go away,you open your eyes and it's still going to be there,"

"Can't we do something different,like paint a picture,or design a dress?" Eli shook his head and ran down the street like one of those blink 182 videos. "Darn" Clare bit her lip and slid her dress off. "Fine,but were walking with our eyes closed!" Eli made her do crazy things. "Where's the fun in that?" He asked. "right your heart monitor." He remembered. He opened his eyes,stareing at the colorful nobs and patches on her chest,and the wires running from her heart to her stomach.

"You okay?" Clare asked,covering up. "It's just that reminded me of my dad." Clare gulped. "A naked girl reminds you of your dad? Then you've got issues." Eli laughed. "You would say that." He held her hand. "Now don't look." Clare warned,and they walked down the street naked...

"uhh Edwards, what about cars,and dogs in the area?" Clare laughed. "I'd hate for one to think that was a chew toy." Clare said laughing. Eli smirked. "It can be," Eli laughed. Clare made a disgusted expression. "ew" She said. The two walked around the neighborhood,naked.

"What you looking at! Haven't you ever seen two nudists holding hands?" Eli snarked at a neighbor. "Eli,I'm getting cold." Clare announced. The two turned back to his car.

"uhhh,so what's next on that list?" Eli said. "dye your hair a crazy color?" His brows raised. "What were you thinking?" he asked. "hmm how bout brown?" Eli laughed. "right,dye your hair your natural color,very rebellious." He snarked sarcastically. "How bout a color with a cause?" Clare asked. "sure" Eli agreed. "purple for no h8te." Eli smirked. "just as long as it's not a vampire color." Eli snarked.

"alright,then." Clare looked down smiled,as her eyes traveled,forgetting Eli was naked. Her eyes darted back to his face as an embarrased look danced across hers. "um,Eli we're still naked..." She bit her lip nervously,going around the back of the hearse and slipping her clothes on. Eli did the same,but in the front of the car,where the neighbors could see him from their living room windows. "Okay fully clothed." Eli announced and climbed in the front seat,Clare in the passanger side.

"So off to dye our hair purple" Eli said,and hit the gas. The two pulled up to a hottopic store and bought some manic panic purple hair dye. Clare smiled. "You sure we can't get something less extreme?" Eli shook his head.

"to quote this list,dye my hair a crazy color. This right here is crazy cottoncandy." Eli smirked. "don't worry Edwards, if your parents freak it washes out." Eli laughed,as Clare wrapped the towel around the back of her neck. "Now hold still." The hair color felt extremely cool,causing her to shiver. _"beep beep"_

"My turn" Eli said,washing the purple from his hands. "okay" Clare shook the bottle,squirting some on Eli's eyebrows. "I'm so sorry" Eli smirked,and tried to rub the color out,_no such luck_. The two waited 30 minutes,and rinsed their hair out in the kitchen sink. Eli towel dried Clare's hair like you would a little child,getting out of the bath tub.

"okay,whoa" Eli exclaimed. "What?" Clare freaked. _"beep beep beep_"

"Well it's purple" He commented. Clare laughed,taking the towel from him. She repeated the same towel drying motion on him,and gasped. "What?" Eli freaked. "uh,just avoid mirrors for a while." She smiled,as Eli picked up a shiny pot and looked at his reflection. "Oh shit!" Eli exclaimed. "I look like that beepin alien with a tv screen on his stomach and a triangle on his head!" Clare laughed.

"oh you mean tinkie winkie?" She asked. "Tink a what aa?" Clare laughed again. "He's not an alien,he's a teletubbie." Eli laughed "Let me guess you have a secret love for children's programming?" Clare smiled. "What? is that wierd?" Eli shook his head and looked at his watch. "I better get you home black berry." Eli snickered,ruffling up her hair.

***A few hours later***

Eli sat his car keys on the kitchen counter,and went into the fridge,taking out a bottle of soda. "Eli?" His mother asked. He lifted his head and whipped his hair. "oh teenage rebellion,much?" His mother asked. Eli snickered. "Nope,got in a fight with a troll doll,that's all." Eli said. "There's a message on the answering machine from Doctor Lenyards" Eli noted his mother's unpleasent expression.

Eli took a breath. "Is it bad?" He asked. His mother shook her head. "well it's certaintly not good,Eli."

Eli closed his eyes. "I'll call him back." He picked up the cordless phone,and hit call return. "Hey Doc,got your message,yes I understand that, When will you know,for sure?" Eli nodded,jotting down some notes. "yah,uh hum,thankyou." Eli pressed the end button and looked at his mom. "They'll know Saturday,the day after prom." He rolled his eyes,and went up to his room.

_**to be continued...**_

_**Wow! So what's going to happen? Oh dear, what's he hiding? x3 Review hehe and I hope you have a beautiful new years eve :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Let's pretend that airplanes in the night sky,are like shooting stars**

"Nervous?" Eli tugged on his bow tie one last time,before looking in the mirror. "Any tighter and you'll restrict your air flow" His mother warned. "What's bothering you? This is prom. This is one of the best nights of your life."

Those words didn't seem to make Eli feel any better. "I'm just thinking about things. Like how hideous this bow tie is..." He said quickly,before grabbing his leather jacket. "I have to get her home by ten,so I'm going to go then."

His mother smiled while picking up a polaroid camera. "Say Prom!" Eli smirked,as he slowly made it to the door. "Take it with you." Eli rolled his eyes. "There's something new now,it's called a digital camera." He emphasized and swung the strap of the camera around his neck.

He climbed into his car,leaving the door to jingle,as he sat in thought. _"Snap out of it,Eli"_ He muttered,and pulled away from the curb and onto the street.

_Meanwhile,_

Clare was at her home with Ally. "Suck in!" Ally ordered as she pulled the zipper up. "There you go,Can you breathe okay?" Ally asked,receiving a smile from Clare. "It doesn't really matter much anymore." She sighed,and sat down at her makeup table. "You'll never know how much I appreciate what you tried to do." Clare's voice quiet,holding emotion in.

She glanced at Ally with one swift flick of her eye lashes. "I can't do it. I'm really sorry." She lowered her eyes into her dresser droor,as she rustled through it. She pulled out a small jewelry box,covered in glitter and colored buttons. "Hey I made you that." Ally said.

Clare lifted the lid off the box and pulled out a charm bracelet. "Take care of this for me?" Clare said,handing her a dangling silver bracelet. "Clare,I gave you that for your birthday." Clare nodded. "Take whatever you want from my closet,and whatever you want in shoes,since we have the same size feet."

Ally's eyes reflected a shimmer as tears rolled down her face. "So that's it,you're giving up?" She asked emotionally. Clare nodded. "I think it's time,I bowed out gracefully." _"Ding dong"_ Clare blotted her tears with a tissue,as Ally went to get the door.

"What's wrong?" She heard a voice coming from down stairs. She went into her nightstand and took out a condom. She tucked it into her clutch bag. "Whoa" She heard another voice say. She turned around slowly. "Please tell me that's a decoration for the dance?" Adam sat down on her lavender comforter.

"It's really none of your business." Clare snapped. "Clare..." He said,his voice concerned. "You can't just lose your virginity! I mean not to Eli,you barely know him!" Adam expressed as Eli walked in. She rubbed her eyes to hide any evidence of tears. "I'm out of time." She sighed,looking at Adam,as Eli rushed into the room.

"So come on Edwards,your chariot awaits!" Eli pulled on her arm and led her down the stairs. "How much of that did you hear?" Clare asked.

Eli rolled his eyes. "enough" He said and pulled her out of the double doors. "So then you want to do it?" Eli rolled his eyes,as he opened the passenger door. He let out a breath and didn't answer. "You look beautiful,tonight." He said,pulling on his seat belt,fastening it.

"So you're just going to ignore what you over heard,what I said?" He raised his brows. "That's the plan,baby blue." The car pulled out and headed to the dance. Eli tried to ignore most of his thoughts,and Clare's angry facial expressions that changed through out the ride there.

"We're here" Eli said,pulling into a parking place. The school echoed upbeat songs and LED changing lights flashed as you entered the building. A banner reading "Our Prom 2011" hung above the entry way. "such an orginal theme." Eli snarked sarcastically. He picked up the camera and swung it around his neck,and picked up the clear box with Clare's corsage in it,_lavender lilacs and blue bells,_colors that went so beautifully with her blue eyes and baby blue dress.

"Prom awaits..." Eli said,going around to Clare's door. Clare continued to give Eli the silent treatment. "Stop,being like that!" Eli snapped and opened the door,holding his hand out as Clare stood up in her long flowy blue dress. He tied the corsage to her wrist,and shook his head,taking a picture. "memory # 1 angry Clare." he smirked,catching the picture in his hand.

"What's it going to take to get you smile?" Eli rolled his eyes,when he didn't receive an answer. "Clare,I love you,okay,and I respect you. Too much to sleep with you,knowing that,that's not what you really want. You shouldn't be forced into that,because you have some kind of fatal condition." He said honestly.

"This could be the last chance,I ever get." Eli shook his head at her. "Stop thinking about time! Get your cute ass out of my car and into the gym!" He ordered,causing Clare to huff in the style of a children's tantrum.

She stood up and dropped her fists by her sides. "Elijah Goldsworthy,you make me so,so," _"beep beep beep"_

Eli put his hand to his ear,as if he misunderstood her. "What's that baby blue? hot and bothered,happy,angry?" Clare didn't answer. She swallowed angrily, linked onto his arm,and they headed into the dance.

"Smile!" The yearbook photographer said. Eli smirked,and Clare faked a smile. "So what's with the polaroids?" Clare asked. "My mom wanted me to remember every moment tonight, for some reason." He smiled. "like how beautiful you look under these spot lights." He snapped another picture,catching it and waiting for it to develop.

"that's a keeper" He said,tucking the photo into his jacket pocket. The music escalated,as the tables shook. "Hello Degrassi! _This is prom 2011. Here's your first slow dance,and if you miss this one,don't worry,you'll get another chance every 30 minutes!"_ Eli smirked again.

"So we're at a prom!" He yelled over the loud music. "Do you want to dance? It's a safe song..." Clare smiled and took his hand,as he led her out to the dance floor.

_"I've been spending all my time,just thinking about you. I don't know what to do. I think I'm falling for you."_ Eli put one hand around her waist,and the other interlacing his fingers with hers. "You know most guys would go straight for the backside?" Clare said. Eli smirked.

"I'm not most guys" He whispered,sending a chill down Clare's spine. She, in return smiled,unlacing their fingers and moving his hand to her waist. She dropped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. "I see why,Mom wants me to remember these moments." Eli said. "Hey,Buddy you wanna take a picture? yeah just that button."

Clare and Eli resumed looking into each other eyes,as the random kid snapped the picture. "Thanks" Eli said,taking the camera. "Are you afraid you're going to forget these moments,Goldsworthy?" Clare asked,stepping over pastel balloons and confetti sparkles on the floor.

"There all in here." Eli smirked,putting his hand to his chest. "That was cheesy,but true." He brushed his bangs off his face,as an upbeat pop song started playing. "Lady uh uh" Eli said,and pulled Clare out of the gym. _"beep beep beep" _Clare smiled. "It's only fitting to dance to a lady gaga song,when you asked me to prom that way..." She smiled deviously and went back into the gym.

"I want to dirty dance..." She whispered,causing Eli's eyes to shoot open. "uh,isn't that..." He tried to argue."against your rules?" He tried to forget that she had a condom in her purse. "Tonight, I'm breaking all of the rules!" She finished. "Come on bow tie boy." She bit her lip and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"damn" Eli muttered,as the song changed to an upbeat rap song. "great" Eli squinted,as he handed his leather jacket to Ally,and stood in a muscular tee shirt. Clare smiled, her eyes stood open. "Might as well get that whole...baby,johnny thing going on." Ally snarked. He brushed his bangs back,pretending he had a comb and smirked.

"hopefully this won't raise your heart rate,too much." He picked Clare up,as everyone cleared off the dance floor, and spun her around. "way to go Clare" Ally said.

_"tambourine,go and get yourself a whistle and,tambourine,go and get yourself a whistle and." __"tambourine,go and get yourself a whistle and,tambourine,go and get yourself a whistle and."_

He gripped onto Clare's waist as she moved her hips to the drum beat. Everyone stood in awe that Clare Edwards was moving like that. The strobe lights flashed on her like a dance club,the drum beats pumped through the floor,through her shiny blue platform heels. She turned around,hooking her arm around the back of Eli's neck and grinded him slightly. He smirked,as she smiled,biting her lip flirtatiously. "I hate this song" Eli said. Clare shook her hips a little more as she slid down and rocked with Eli's hips to the beat of the drum. _"beep beep beep"_ "But I love you" He whispered,causing Clare to giggle.

"You're constantly surprising me,Baby Blue" The song ended and people clapped. Clare tried to hide the blush on her face. "Come on, lets cool down." She giggled as they left the gym and went into the hallway. Clare went for the water fountain.

Eli glanced out the window. "It's raining out..." He said,looking at Clare. "Wait here." He raced into the gym,running through crowds of couples to the dj booth. "Can I have the mic?" He asked. The dj handed it to him.

"Hey Everyone! Can I get your attention please?" He hit the microphone to check if it was on. The whole school turned around looking at him. "I'm wondering if you'd be so kind as to follow me out to the football field?" Everyone looked at him,like _what's going on?_

"Are you drunk man!"

"No,I'm not drunk,but I'm in love." People looked at him oddly,and a few others sighed "awww"

"yup,this is a rare moment for me,so please follow me! to the football field!" The students grabbed their coats and all went out the exits towards the football field. Clare smiled,as Eli walked out. "What are you doing? What happened is there a fire?" Clare asked.

Eli shook his head,as he grabbed her hand. "I promised you..." He said,and pulled her out the back doors to the football field. The stadium lights turned on as light rain fell from the sky. "Oh my God" Clare stopped as she saw the whole school crowding the bleachers.

"Eli,I can't believe you did this." He took the camera off his neck. "Take a picture..." He said,handing it to a random guy. "This could kill me..." Clare whispered _"beep beep beep" _He held his phone in his hands. "Ally's already on the way with help. I can't go another day without this." He took her hand,and led her out to the middle of the football field,as students and teachers clapped.

"I love you,I mean it!" He said,as the rain started to fall harder,and students ducked and covered themselves with their jackets. Eli took a breath,as he grabbed Clare's face,tilting his head,and latching his lips onto hers. Clare breathed deeply,as he kissed her,causing everyone to cheer. It was like slow motion for her, as she imagined everything,a life with Eli,a family with Eli,_fireworks."_

She reached her hand up to hold his and kissed him back. The best minute of her life. _"beep, beep, beep beep beep beep beep beep" _They broke apart,as she gasped for air. They looked at each other. Clare in shock,Eli completely elated.

Clare took a step back,and with the drop of a camera,students clapping and rain coming down...She fell back.  
Eli ran quickly to catch her,as she fell in his arms. "This is the moment,I fell for you. Guess you're not the only cheesy one." She said softly.

She passed out right there,as her heart monitor sped up drastically. Eli waited those grueling minutes for an ambulance,holding her in his arms,kissing her forehead ever so lightly. "Sometimes she just comes too,it's take a little bit." Ally said,sitting on the bleacher behind them." She wrapped her shall around herself. "You must really love Clare,and I want an invitation to the wedding." She smiled. The rain had stopped now.

"Eli..." He heard a faint voice. "Eli" It got stronger. Clare rested her head against his chest,as her eyes slowly blinked open. "Eli,I can't believe you kissed me like that." Eli looked down at Clare,and smiled happily. "Well guess you're okay." Ally said,and climbed off the bleachers,and back into the school.

"I'm glad you're alright." The EMT's walked in with a defibrillator. "She's going to be okay." Ally said. By now, most of the kids had already gone back into the prom. Eli had taken his leather jacket off and wrapped it around Clare.

"You alright miss?" Clare nodded. "yeah,I'm fine." The EMT's nodded. "I have an appointment with my doctor anyway tomorrow,but thanks for coming out." She said,and wrapped her arms around Eli. Eli returned the hug and rubbed her back. "Thank you for making me forget,and giving me a reason to live." She cried,as she let go and fell onto the rain dewed grass,under the stadium lights.

"Tonight,I'm going for the most cheesiest prom date,award." Eli said,and picked up his camera. Clare laid on the grass,looking up at the night sky. "I wish I could find a wishing star." She said. "What would your wish be?" She smiled. "If I told you,it wouldn't come true."

"maybe I can make it come true..." Eli laid down next her. "You sure like to lay down a lot..." He said. "I'd wish for more time." Eli smirked. "so would I"

He sat up. "Clare,there's something I need to tell you..." Eli started. "Clare!" His confession was interrupted by Adam yelling. "We found another donor!" He sprinted out of breath towards them.

"looks like you got your wish." Eli sighed,and glanced up at the sky. _"Bring Bring_" Eli picked up his cell phone. "Mom,hey" He said,walking away from the group.

"_Doctor Lenyards called Eli, you didn't inherit it."_ She gasped on the other line. "_Eli,I don't know how to tell you this,but you're not his son." _Eli stopped silent. "Eli,come over here!" Clare shook him. "What's wrong?" Clare asked,seeing he looked distressed. Eli turned around,unsure of what to say.

"waaaahat?" He stuttered. "_you don't have your dad's disease,because you're not his biological son." _Many feelings went through Eli's head sadness,anger,rage.

"So,I'm not dying?" He asked,breathless. "no" He shut his phone and looked at Clare. "Eli... what's going on?" Clare asked,as she started blubbering. Adam shook his head,as tears rolled down Clare's cheeks.

"I'll,uh take you home." He picked up the camera,as Clare carried his jacket,and the two walked to his car. "Please,tell me what's wrong?" Eli shook his head. "I don't know where to start." Eli said. "I think I need to sleep on it,and I'll call you tomorrow and tell you," He paused. "everything"

Clare nodded. "okay" and got into the car.

_**to be continued...**_

_**There you go :) Review hehe :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**Seventeen Forever**

Eli dropped Clare off at her house,and sped off. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to talk to his mom. He just wanted to go somewhere, anywhere. He drove around for hours. He finally stopped at the local super market. He parked his hearse and walked into the grocery store. He found himself going down the kids toy isle,where you'd find little strange things,like whoopi cushions,silly putty,beanie babies,plastic tiaras.

He laughed picking up a plastic blue stoned tiara,thinking how they left before prom queen was announced. He tried to get his mind off of what he found out,but he couldn't focus. He figured he'd better head home,before his mother started to worry. He turned his cell phone on,finding 5 missed calls from his mother. He rolled his eyes and continued driving home.

Eli sat on his bed. He shut his lab top,and sighed as he fell back staring at the ceiling. His bow tie hung off his neck,and his hair was wet from the rain.

"So,I take it I interrupted a moment tonight? Why are you home at 2:30 in the morning?" His mother walked into his room,holding a hair dryer. "They found another donor.." Eli pressed his forehead with a yawn. His mother calmed down and sat on his bed. "That's a good thing." She said. "I just..." He looked away,as he started nearing tears.

"Like,by her writing,everything she felt,I did. Then I found out she was dying,and thought for sure I'd inherit Henry's heart whatever. I couldn't help falling for her." He rolled his eyes. "Since I was 15,I only planned on 18 years,now I'm scared Mom. I don't want to spend those years without her."

"What if something goes wrong? What if they can't fix her,what if she stops feeling like this towards me?" He shook his head. "I told her I loved her,and she didn't give me a solid answer,who am I kidding!" He shut his eyes one last time. "I don't know baby boy,maybe she's afraid. Maybe she's scared you're going to leave. Maybe you should dry your hair." She said and handed him the hairdryer. That wasn't helpful in the least.

"A little rain water can't kill me... " He paused "Tell me who my real dad is?" His mother bit her bottom lip and lowered her head. "I can't,because I don't know myself." Eli shook his head. "I can't love Dad,Henry any less,because he was a father to me,and it really sucks that I was a sorry excuse for a son." His mother left his room,leaving Eli to think,and reach for his little black book,which he didn't have because he had leant it to Clare.

Clare sat in her bed,nestled in her lavender comforter. She took out her diary and crossed out some items on her list. "What you doing up,little sis?" Clare smiled. "When did you get in?" Her older sister Darcy threw her duffle bag on the floor and ran to hug her little sister. "My flight got in just a few hours ago." She smiled. "You look great,you've really grown up." Clare nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Clare sat up from her bed,and tossed her diary on the floor. Her sister opened her mouth to speak. "Clare,I think you know why I'm here." She said ,causing Clare to jump from her bed. "No! It's you,you're the donor?" Clare couldn't believe it. "I left you,just as everything hit here. I went to help people overseas,and don't get me wrong that was great,and a really rewarding experience,but I missed you guys every day. When Mom told me that we were running out of options,I volunteered. I'm a match. I'm going through with the procedure tomorrow,you're going to live a wonderful long life and..." Clare stopped her,and just hugged her.

"I've missed you" She cried into her jacket. "I missed you too." Clare picked up her diary. "remember you gave me this?" She moved the key. "yes,I do." Clare smiled. "Darcy,Do you remember when you told me that if I ever fell in love,you'd want to be the first to know?" She smiled. "yeah,are you in love,little sis?" She asked curiously.

Clare nodded. "yeah,I'm really in love and I just have to tell someone!" She jumped up from the bed. _"beep beep beep"_ She smiled,shutting her eyes lightly. "The only problem is...I haven't told him yet." Darcy smiled. "Well get on that!" She urged. "So,who's the lucky guy?" Clare smiled. "Eli"

"Darce,it was beautiful,magnificent you should of seen the entire prom outside as he kissed me in the rain on the football field. I'm so in love with him. I don't really know what to say,or do. I just know I wanna be with him,and nothing else matters." She giggled,and smiled ear to ear. "I'm so happy for you,little sis." Darcy hugged her again.

Eli woke up the next morning,after having a dream. "Well,I'm going to the chapel and I'm going to get married." He laughed. "stupid records." He smirked,realizing his record player was on all night. "That explains that dream..." He laughed,and sat up from bed. "I'm in love with a girl with a fatal heart condition. I just found out my dad that died isn't,wasn't my biological one. I'm not dying,now I have to get a fricken job." He groaned,and pulled a pillow over his face,letting out a scream. He yawned and then headed into the shower,sudzing up and singing...

_"Because we're going to the chapel and we're, gonna get married._  
_Goin' to the chapel and we're, gonna get married._  
_Gee, I really love you and we're, gonna get married._  
_Goin' to the chapel of love." _He cracked himself with a bar of soap.

"Well I'm screwed,and I really should stop talking to myself in the shower." Eli said,putting down the lufa he was singing into.

_Meanwhile,_

Clare was also taking a shower. She giggled.

_"That it's coming from my heart and not my head_

_I love you I honestly love you. I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm not trying to make you anything at all. But this feeling doesn't come along everyday, and you shouldn't blow the chance When you've got the chance to say I love you, I honestly love you."_

"How do I tell him that?" She turned the shower off and stepped out onto a towel on the tile floor. She towel dried her hair. Then sectioned her hair for her hair rollers. "Elijah Goldsworthy,I love you." "Elijah Goldsworthy I fancy you."

"Eli Goldsworthy,I want to marry you." She rolled her eyes,as she practiced what she was going to say to Eli. "Ooh someone's in love." Darcy laughed, walking into the bathroom. "you going to be long? I really want to shower." Clare smiled. "I forgot how we used to share a bathroom." She moved her makeup mirror,turning on the light. "hmm freshly manicured nails,curled hair,shaved legs...and makeup, hmm someone's getting dolled up for someone." Darcy smiled.

"Little Clare has a date." She teased. Clare looked away to hide the blush on her face. "I'm going to tell him I love him." She fluffed up her hair with her boar bristle brush.

_"Ding dong!"_ Clare set her hairbrush down,and went to get the door. She slowly made it down the steps,as the doorbell repeatedly rang. "I'm coming,I'm coming! Hold your horses!" She groaned,pulling her fluffy pink robe tightly.

"Clare!" It was Adam! "Clare,uh you're not answering your phone." Clare rolled her eyes. "that's cause I changed the number." She sighed angrily, opening the door. Adam rushed quickly in.

"Clare,Eli's hiding something,okay. There are some guys at Lakehurst saying...that he was involved in a hit and run. That he killed his ex!" Those words caused Clare to jump back. "Adam get out of my house!" She didn't care to listen to it. "Why won't you listen to me?" Adam yelled.

"You tried to break us up. He's going to explain what happened after prom last night. I know he will,when he's ready to. I'm not going to listen to this,so do us both a favor and leave!" Adam rolled his eyes and went for the door.  
"Don't say, I didn't try to warn you." Adam went out the door.

A few minutes later,the doorbell rang again. Clare rolled her eyes as she went to the door. "Adam,please don't tell me anymore lies!" Clare opened the door,a mean expression on her face. It quickly changed.

"Clare?" Eli stood at her front door,holding a plastic tiara. "Can I come in?" Clare nodded. "I know you probably have a lot of questions about why we left prom before the prom queen was announced,and why..."

"Adam just walked into my house saying you killed your ex?" Clare finished. Eli swallowed and sat on the sofa. "None of that matters,because..." She was interrupted.

Baby Blue,my mom told me that my dad,well the guy I thought was my dad wasn't." Clare's mouth dropped open. "I heard you say,not dying in those words,so who's not dying?"

Eli swallowed again,loosening up his skinny tie nervously. "me" He said under his breath. Clare's eyes opened wide. "um..." Clare stuttered.  
"I may not have been entirely honest with you..." Clare could feel her fragile heart,breaking even more. "About what?" She asked,afraid of the answer.

"I thought I'd inherit my dad's heart disease,but he's not my biological dad." Clare listened attentively. "O,Oh" She stuttered again. "So you became my friend because you thought we were both dying?" "Clare,it's not like that..."

"I have no words." Clare said,holding onto her pink fluffy bathrobe,which she was naked underneath.  
"So that's why you took it so well that I was dying." Clare said softly as her words boarder lined sadness.

"well,yes,but I fell in love with you,and now none of that matters,because you're going to be okay,and I'm too." Clare furrowed her brows and closed her eyes. "I need a few days to process what you just told me." She held her robe and walked up the stairs.

Eli took out a piece of lined paper and wrote on it.

_"I'm sorry Clare. I really hope this doesn't change how you feel about me,if you feel anything for me at all. Here, sorry we missed the crowning of prom queen,if it means anything,you're my prom queen."_

He put the crown on top of the note on the glass coffee table,catching a tear as he went out the door.

Clare picked up her telephone and called Ally. "So he thought he had a fatal disease,when you had one?" Ally tried to understand. "Wow,Clare that's like something out of a sci fi romance novel." Clare frowned. "At least,now I know why he took it so well,but honestly Ally. I don't know if this changes anything. Then Adam coming over here..." Clare started crying. "What do I do,now?" She asked.

Ally blew out a breath. "baby you have to ask yourself that." That didn't really help. Clare reached under her bed for her journal,pulling "The painful existence of Elijah Goldsworthy" out instead. "I forgot,I had this" She said,her lip quivering. _"beep beep beep"_ Her heart raced as she read through it. She stopped at a page,the last page he wrote in it before he leant it to her.

"Oh my God" She said in disbelief,and jumped up from her bed. She hung up the phone. It,then started to ring off the hook,but Clare ignored it. "Clare?" Darcy knocked on the door. "Someone left this for you." Darcy sat the note and the tiara down on her bed. She read the note,and cried,when she realized it didn't change anything. She was in love with Eli,and nothing could change that.

"I have to get dressed and I have to find him!" Clare smiled,her hands shaking. _"beep beep beep beep"_ Darcy held her shoulders. "baby you have to calm down." Clare shook her head. "one more night with this heart,and I'm hoping,the new one loves him just as much,maybe even more." She grabbed lacy undergarments,and a blue dress,frantically hopping to put her heels on,stomping on the carpet trying to find the holes in her ears for earrings. _"beep beep beep beep"_

She put the crown on her head,grabbing a jean jacket. She pummeled down the stairs,holding the little black journal in her hand. "Clare,where are you going? Slow down!" Darcy yelled. "I have to go somewhere." Clare said vaguely. She caught her breath,attempting to steady her breathing.

She got to the end of the street,fetching a cab,asking the driver to take her to an old dirt road. She knew that, that's where she would find Eli. She paid the caber and climbed out,walking down the dirt road,as it started to rain slightly. She couldn't see,she didn't have her contacts on. She squinted her eyes,trying to make out what was in front of here.

"Eli!" She yelled,reaching a black hearse. "yes,baby blue." Eli hopped off the hood of his car. "How did you know where to find me?" Clare smiled. "I know you." She leaned against the car. "I know your favorite color is black,and you listen to old time music to fall asleep. I know your favorite movie is the never ending story,and you like mint chocolate chip ice cream. I know you tried to commit suicide after your dad died,and you drive a hearse just to feel close to him. I know you're an extremely good kisser,and you have a tattoo of a rabbit on your back,because well you got very drunk one night and ..." Eli smirked. "you actually read it." She smiled.

_"I'm dying. It could be weeks before they give me the diagnosis. I found something that makes life worth living,someone as depressed and twisted as I'm,someone who spent every holiday with her dad at the harbor behind my house,where I remember looking out the window seeing her,but she didn't see me. Now she finally is."_

"You're wrong. I did see you." Eli smirked. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you read that." He smirked at the tiara. "Someones feeling like a princess,today."

He took her hand. "You watched the fireworks here every year,why did you stop? I thought you moved away." Clare smiled. "When everyone found out,and I developed this thing 2 years ago,no one wanted to celebrate anymore. Dad was afraid that the fire works would scare me." Eli frowned.

"I always looked forward to seeing you..." Clare stopped him. "Mr Discreet,when I had glasses,I saw you outside that balcony. To think you took me here,and I don't even recognize this place anymore."

Eli smirked.

"The harbor is down here,baby blue." He walked her to the sandy area behind a large mansion. "You could of waded your feet in this lovely body of water,but nope your chose a puddle." He laughed.

"So you come here a lot..." Clare started. "yup,baby blue this used to be home."

Clare smiled,as they sat in the sand,looking out. "I love you." Clare said,causing Eli to turn his head. "you do?" "I really tried not to." She started to ramble,instead Eli pulled her in for a kiss. He broke from her. "just want to tell you that all of my ex's are alive,incase you had that going through your head." Clare shook her head,as they resumed kissing. Clare reached her arms up around Eli's neck,as his tongue entered her mouth. She gasped. _"beep beep beep"_ as the kissing sped up and they softly rolled onto the sand,her tiara falling off.

"I want you,I do..but," Clare breathed. _"beep beep beep beep beep" _Clare's monitor beeped out of control,as she passed out in the sand. Eli laid next to her,waiting for her to come too. When she didn't. He freaked out,picking her up and running with her to his car. "Clare,baby wake up,please wake up." She was breathing faintly,when they got to the hospital.

_**to be continued...**_

_**All that romance and a cliff hanger. :) You know you love me :) haha :) Review xoxo x3**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**You cut me open and I...**

_**Bet you loved that cliff hanger :)**_

Eli paced back and fourth in the waiting room, until Clare's parents finally showed up with someone who looked like an older Clare. Ally trailed behind. "What happened?" Her dad asked. "Where is she?" Her mom asked. Eli shut his eyes.

It was a lot to take in. "We were making out and she collapsed,okay?" Her dad shook his head at him,as he rushed into the ICU. "Eli!" Ally yelled,as she hugged him. "It's okay,this isn't your fault,okay?" He rolled his eyes. "keep telling yourself that." Adam interrupted them with an angry voice.

Eli watched the doctor rush after her dad. "Mr Edwards,please sit down a second. We have some decisions to make and very little time to make them." The doctor sat down next to a frantic Mr Edwards.

"There's a chance if this transplant is successful,that we could lose one or both the girls. Either way,we are running out of time. Clare suffered a mild heart attack. It appears the condition is getting worse. I need you to sign this consent form. We need to operate and we need to do it quickly." Mr Edwards shook his head. "no,I won't lose them!" He yelled,drawing a lot of attention.

"please calm down..." The doctor said in an authoritative voice. He handed him a clipboard. "Both you and your wife have to sign,before I can even attempt to save your daughter's life. I need to remind you of the risks,but we have no other options here."

Those words made Eli freak out. "I need air" He got up from the waiting room chair and went out the automatic doors. "This might be the only chance we have." Her dad took the papers in his hand,passing them to his distraught, crying wife. Mrs. Edwards hands shook,as she signed her name.

The doctor walked away,as he pulled Clare's sister into another room,getting ready to prep the 2 girls for surgery.

"Darce" Clare was awake laying in a bed. She reached out for her sister's hand. "I love you,and don't you forget that. If I leave you,mom and dad just tell them I love them,and we'll all be together one day. And please tell Eli,that I loved him very much." Darcy nodded at Clare,as two doctors walked in to administer anesthesia's.

Adam rushed out to the parking lot,watching Eli speed off. He climbed in his station wagon and followed him. Eli stopped in front of a warehouse. Adam slowed down so Eli wouldn't see he was following him. Eli rolled his eyes,throwing his hands up,when he saw Adam's station wagon.

"So you're following me now!" He yelled wrathful,walking over to the car,that had just turned into the empty parking lot. "You told Clare,that I killed my ex,who lies like that to someone?" Eli yelled,furious as Adam stepped out of the car. "It's true though." Eli gave him a cold stare,as another car pulled up. "So much for the medical marijuana theory." Adam commented, Eli laughed. "You hit her with your car,isn't that true?" Adam yelled.

Eli shook his head,as a tall thin blonde lady stepped out of the other car. "No,that was me." She said. Adam's expression dropped. "Can you please just leave us alone a second?" The woman asked angrily,as she ran with her car keys to hug her son. "I couldn't do it!" Eli exclaimed,as he held onto his mother. "I know,I know. It's okay,it's okay."

"I love her! This sucks to care about someone this much!" Eli cried out,as his mother held him in the parking lot. "Come on let's go get you those strawberry waffles you love so much." Eli shook his head,wiping a tear. "I'm not hungry." He said. "Are you alright?" Eli shook his head again. "I think my heart is breaking." He wasn't ashamed to say that. "The minute I get off the high. Clare could be gone. I can't do this,I'm scared. I'm genuinely scared." He said worried.

_A group of surgeons gathered around a large medal table. "Suction!" one called. "Okay,first heart is clear." "We have a problem!" The doctor held down one of the girls. "She's going into full cardiac arrest!" The monitors beeped out of control. "We're loosing her!" "Doctor we can only save one of them!" The doctor knew he was right. "Okay," He said,as he closed the chest cavity,and bolted the ribcage. The other girl laid lifeless. They watched as her visible beating heart stopped pumping,and the life of the girl slipped from their hands. "I really hope,I did the right thing here." The doctor said,as he walked out of the OR to clean up._

***A few hours later***

The doctor rushed out of the OR. "Mr&Mrs Edwards,I'm sorry,there were complications. We lost one of them." Mr Edwards held onto the chair,as Mrs Edwards cried hysterically. Ally hugged her,trying to calm her down.

"I need your signature..." Mr Edwards signed the papers trying to keep his cool. Eli walked in at that very moment. "Oh God" He said under his breath. Ally cried as she gripped onto his leather jacket.  
Eli broke away from her,thinking at that very moment, Clare was gone. He ran out of the automatic doors,letting out a scream,as he fell to his knees in a very dramatic way.

"That's one way to make an exit." Adam said. "I don't have time for you right now,get in the fricken hearse!" He ordered. Adam put his hands up. "I'm not going anywhere with you,man!" Eli rolled his eyes and drove off,as he headed to that old dirt road. He stopped the car abruptly,getting out and walking towards the harbor. "Is this punishment for not saving my dad,who wasn't really my dad?" Eli screamed,throwing sand and rocks into the harbor.

"I'm sick of losing what I love,and what I care about!" He cursed,watching the water ripple as the night sky rolled in with a crescent moon. He brushed a tear away with his thumb. "I'm done,okay. I don't know if there's life after this! I don't know anything anymore!" He yelled,as he smashed a glass bottle on a large rock. He jumped into the water,just as the tide had come up. His cell phone sat in the sand,ringing.

Adam had followed Eli,against his better judgement. Something about him seemed off. He asked Ally to go with him. "I can't get through." Adam clutched his phone in his hand. The two walked around the puddles. "Do you see him?" Ally yelled,as Adam ran over to the beach,where he heard the faintest ringing of a cellular phone. "Over here!" Adam yelled out,as the tide washed up an unconscious Eli.

"He's not breathing!" Adam freaked out,as did Ally. "911 yes,my friend isn't breathing." Adam picked up his head,finding blood left on his finger. "We have to do something!" Ally yelled,knowing that,they didn't have much time. Adam took Eli's leather jacket off. "Apply pressure to his head!" He ordered. Ally did as he asked. "Do you know CPR?" Ally asked,a tear now visible. "um a little." Adam lied,trying to remember what he had seen on TV.

"Okay, uh tilt his head back,uh pinch the nose." He stopped. "Wait,chest compressions!" Someone ran out of the house behind him. "What happened?" The gentlemen asked. "Help!" Adam interrupted him,as the man kneeled into the sand,beginning chest compressions. "One, one thousand,two one thousand,breathe!"

The man tilted Eli's head back and pinched his nose as he blew two small breaths into his mouth. Eli was still unresponsive. The paramedics arrived on the scene,as they resumed the CPR,holding the defibrillator,motioning for Ally and Adam to clear the way,as they helplessly watched them try to revive him.

They cut through his clothes. Using shockers,they jumped his chest,and finally got a pulse. Eli then choked up a lot of water. "Okay,okay." They lifted him onto a stretcher with an oxygen mask. Ally and Adam watched the red and blue lights of the ambulance go onto the dark road.

"How hard is it to keep them alive?" Ally yelled frustratingly. "C'mon!" Adam pulled her to his station wagon,as they followed after the ambulance.

Eli slowly woke up in a hospital bed. His head bandaged,an iv in his arm. "What happened?" He looked at Adam sitting across the room,reading a comic. "You either tried to kill yourself,or you're a terrible swimmer." Eli squinted. "I apparently wasn't successful." Adam rolled his eyes. "You didn't even wait for the doctor to finish..." Adam put his hands up. "You read goon comics?" Adam nodded. "yeah,you should read them,this Eliot character reminds me of you. His name was Eli and he was an idiot!" Eli rolled his eyes. "I do read them." Adam raised his brows. "yeah,but you're still an idiot!" he scoffed.

"Clare's alive,and she's fine." Eli's eyes blinked open. "No,that's not possible..." Adam rolled his eyes again. "Seriously Eli you can't kill yourself,you're defeating this whole romance novel, you and Clare have going on here!" Ally interrupted screaming at Eli,telling him off. "All this trouble and you drown yourself in a harbor! Clare already lost her sister today,she doesn't need to lose her..." Ally stopped mid sentence.

The curtain next to them moved,as a hand with a promise ring on it pulled it open. "hopefully boyfriend." Clare said,softly,and groggy. "I forgot to tell you guys,don't tell him someone died. His first response is to kill himself." Eli sat up. "Clare!" "Everyone just stay where you are." She said,and fell asleep.

"hey can you hand me my phone?" Eli asked. Adam laughed. "You should say thank you I-phone for saving my life." He handed him the phone. Eli went through it,finding some old time music." "I should say thank you Adam for following me." He put his hand out. "So we're cool?" Adam asked.

"as ice" Eli said,returning the fist pound.

_"blue eyes,baby's got blue eyes..."_ He fell asleep shortly after.

"Clare,now you're going to be sore for a few weeks,months even. Still keep light on your activities,and try not to exhaust yourself too much. You may lose your appetite,you may feel groggy. I'm just so glad that you're alive,and that this is finally behind you."

Clare smiled at the doctor. "me too" She looked at Eli sleeping next to her. "Alright,so you'll be ready to leave in a few days." Clare smiled again. "Hey idiot! Smirk face" Clare shook the bed trying to wake Eli up. She stood in a hospital gown with an an iv attached to a rolling metal pole.

"Baby blue?" Eli opened his eyes. "I love you so don't try to kill yourself again,okay?" Eli sat up from his bed. "I love you too." Eli said. Adam walked in. "Well the two love birds are up,and alive,how touching." He teased. "Princess Edwards,your crown." Clare took the plastic tiara from Adam. "I'd curtsy,but I'm still a little unsteady."

"So,I'll see for comic book shack Saturday,Eli?" Clare looked confused. "Since when are you two friends?" Eli smirked. "since he saved my life,I kind of owe me. He's like in my debt forever." Adam laughed. "and don't you forget it."

Clare motioned for Adam to leave. "Now I still can't exhaust myself,and certaintly don't want you on top of me right now,but..." She smiled,as she sat down on his hospital bed. She grabbed his face and kissed him,passionately.

"hmm hum" They broke apart at the sound of a cleared throat. "Can I have a minute with Eli?" Clare nodded,as her dad walked in. A nurse took her down the hall to find her mother.

"a life for a life." Mr. Edwards said,sitting on the hospital bed. "I'm so sorry,I made you keep something like that from Clare." Eli nodded. "yeah,well I didn't have the heart to tell her that. I'm sorry you lost your daughter." Eli said. "yeah,well it was a risk,and I knew that." Mr Edwards answered, honestly.

"Mr Edwards,I love your daughter. I can't go on pretending I don't know what caused it. I don't know what she will say or how she'll react. I don't want it to come up years from now if it during dinner,or the night of our honey moon.. You're going to have to be the one to tell her,not me." Clare walked back into the room. "Mom went down to the cafeteria." She stopped in the doorway.

"Tell me what?" Eli fell back onto his pillow. "owgh" he mumbled. "Clare,honey..." Clare looked at the distressed look on her dad's face. "Is it bad?" Eli nodded.

"Well somebody better start talking!" _"beep beep beep" _

**_to be continued... whoo can't believe it's almost over... anything else Eli,Adam anyone should confess to? hmm can't think of anything. Can you?_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Keep bleeding,keep,keep bleeding**

**Chapter 19**

Clare sat down on the hospital bed,scared of what her dad was going to say. "Tell me" She said softly. "Clare,I uh" Her dad weighed his words,trying to find the right ones to say. "I've struggled for years with drugs,and addictions" Eli sat quiet as Mr Edwards spoke. "oh my God" Clare said. "and it gets worse..."

Clare stared at her father attentively. "before you were conceived,I hit a ultimate low." He looked ashamed. "Clare, I'm responsible for your heart defect." Clare looked around the room,waiting for someone to say something,anything. She didn't know how to respond. "Does mom know?" Her dad's response  
"no,but I'm telling her tonight."

Her eyes moved over to Eli who was sitting up,biting his lips trying not to say anything. "Eli..." Clare spoke. "Did you know about this?" His mouth stood open. "no he didn't." Her dad interrupted. "He didn't know until I told him this morning,right Eli?" Eli nodded. "But you were going to tell me,right?" Once again, Mr Edwards cut in. "No,I was going to tell you. I asked Eli not to say anything."

"okay,well it's in the past. The important thing is you're clean now." Clare smiled a small smile. "uh..." Clare knew at that moment,she was wrong. "You're not clean?" "Wait,but there's help,and rehab ,you can get past it." Mr Edwards shook his head. "I'm unbelievably sorry for putting you through this." He whispered and walked out of the hospital room. She sat in shock that he just left.

"You,okay?" Clare looked down. "not really,Eli..." She caught a tear. "I feel really bad for him." She said quietly. "Come here?" Eli moved over on his bed,leaving a space empty next to him. Clare walked over to the bed,and laid down next to him. Eli traced the strands of her hair with his finger tips. He put his i-phone down and found a calming song on it. _"blue eyes,baby's got blue eyes."_ Clare rolled over to face him. He let a gentle kiss on her forehead. "keep staring baby blue,cause I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

"good,cause I'm not either." The two interlaced their fingers. _"Knock,Knock"_ Eli sat up quickly. "Mom" He said,looking out the door. "I don't want to lecture you,I just want to know that you can come home without drinking a bottle of Windex?" Eli smirked. "hmm,I don't know... it sounds so tempting..." His mother rolled her eyes. She walked into the room.

"Clare,I'm glad to see you're alright." Clare smiled. "me too." His mother smiled. "and I'm proud of this one for standing by you." She messed up his hair,and Eli rolled his eyes. "Ma,come on don't. I'm not a little kid." Eli whined. "you're right,you're not. So get dressed and I'll take you home. You've been discharged,now I just have to make sure you don't try to kill yourself." Eli sighed looking over at Clare. "you'll see Clare later,but right now you have to be with me" Eli agreed and climbed up from his bed.

"see you later,baby blue" Clare looked up with her blue eyes. "promise?" She asked,clutching a white pillow. "promise' Eli whispered,leaving a chaste kiss on her lips. He grabbed his leather jacket. "see you later emerald green" She said and he went out the door.

"So,how are you feeling today Ms Edwards?" Clare glanced up at the doctor. "pretty good,but this heart monitor is annoying." She said picking up a book. "Alice in wonderland,one of my favorites" She smiled. "I always felt like her,you know. The pocket watch,running out of time." The doctor smiled.

"In a way Clare,maybe we're all like Alice. I think that's as deep as I get." He snickered. "I just want to make sure you're strong enough to go home,and back to school." The doctor said. Clare smiled. "I feel kind of weak right now." Clare answered. "it's expected"

"You're like Alice in another way Clare, Your story is one the rarest, strangest ones I've ever read,and that boy,that boy you have there is a good one. If I ever had a son,I'd want him to be like him. Hold onto him,okay?" Clare smiled. "okay doctor,I will" Clare glanced at the doctor. "Dr Ingles,I've never noticed this before,but you have really green eyes..." Clare said.

_Meanwhile,_

Eli was out with his mother to breakfast. "This was like our first date,strawberry waffles,and I accidentally broke the whipped cream canister." His mother laughed. "That's terrible funny" She grabbed a napkin. "I really love her." His mother smiled. "I felt the same way about Henry,he gave me the best 15 years of my life." Eli smirked. "There's something,I want to do. I know it's a long shot and I know the chances of finding him our very slim,but I want to try to find my dad." Eli took a bite of his waffle and looked at his mother,waiting for her to say something.

"alright,we'll try,but I can't promise anything,baby boy." Eli nodded. "All I'm asking for is a chance." His mother smiled. Eli's phone started to ring. He picked it up to see it was Adam. "hey,man you better get up here,there's something wrong with Clare. The doctors are in there now,but come back man." Eli's heart sank. "I got a go" Eli hit the end button and ran out to Morty.

When he got there...

Clare was sitting up in her bed. "What happened?" Eli came in running. "I just got a little dizzy,that's all." Eli looked around. "hold on..." He went to find the doctor. "give it to me straight,what's going on?" He asked.

"Clare just had a little bit of low blood pressure,probably cause she's had a loss of appetite,and hasn't eaten in a while. The nurse's are trying to find a food that agrees with her,and she should be okay." Eli smirked.

"okay,well good" He caught his breath,as his mother rushed in. "Is she okay?" His mother asked out of breath. "yes,yes she is fine,Mam calm down..." The doctor said. "Nurse, please get this lady some water." Eli's mom sat down on a chair,taking the water. "Thank you" She said,calming down. "I ran a little too fast." The doctor smiled. "I'm used to it,rushing in and out of the emergency room." He looked down at her. "I'm glad you're alright" He smiled,when he saw something familiar about her.

"Catrina?" He asked. Eli's mom smiled. "yes..." she smiled. "It's me Robert Ingles we went out in high school. Do people still call you CeCe? You're blonde now" She smiled again. "I don't know,do people still call you bullfrog? And yeah I got tired of the gothic thing,but my son inherited it." He laughed. "actually,I grew out of my croaking frog phase."

"Wow it's great to see you,after almost 18 years. I can't even remember why we broke up." Cece smiled slowly. "It may of had something to do with me cheating on you. I'm so sorry,I was a really stupid kid. I didn't appreciate what I had." She said,honestly.

"and look at you,married with a son." She looked down. "not exactly... I lost my husband last year. He had a heart attack." Dr Ingles (Bullfrog) frowned. "I'm really sorry to hear that. I never forgot about you CeCe" His mother smiled.

...

Eli sat down next to Clare,trying to get her to eat. "eat it..." He laughed. "come on let the jet plane in." Clare laughed. "You're trying to feed me like a baby again." He put the spoon down. "Yeah only cause you need to eat." Eli insisted. "Fine you want a more adult way to eat?" He smirked putting some yogurt on his lips. Clare smiled. "You're really making me start to like yogurt." She leaned in to kiss him.

She licked her lips and smiled. "So,I'm really sorry Adam called and freaked you out." Eli smirked. "yeah, Adam can be an alarmist. Hey,I think my mom is flirting with your doctor." Eli snickered,putting the yogurt cup down.

"That's funny." Clare giggled. "It's good to see her happy again,though. I haven't seen her this happy in a while." He glanced out the window to see his mom kissing Clare's doctor. "wow she moves fast..." Clare said,looking out the window.

"I didn't know he was single. I'm normally really good at reading those things." Eli laughed. CeCe turned around, seeing them spying and walked in. "Alright you two." Clare get back in bed." Clare walked back over to her hospital bed.

"So..." Eli said. "He's an old boyfriend." His mother said. "really,my mom dated a doctor,who would've guessed?" Eli smirked. "Well,we broke up before graduation. It's amazing seeing him again.." Clare coughed. "_kissing him again"_ His mother smirked.

"okay,so yeah he still is an exceptionally good kisser." The doctor walked in from behind her. "Why, thank you." Clare patted the space on the bed next to her. "Well don't just stand there,tell us the story..." CeCe smiled and sat down at the end of the bed. "Alright,we were 16..." Clare and Eli looked at each other. "sounds about right" Eli gave a crooked smile.

_**to be continued...**_

_**bet you enjoyed that twist...hehe :) Guess you know what's coming next then? xoxo review **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Love**

Eli walked into Clare's hospital room,holding his polaroid camera. "Eli!" Clare whined. "I look drab and pathetic right now, please don't take my picture" Clare begged,stretching her IV cord to put her hands up,in attempt of blocking the camera. "You're always beautiful" Eli said,putting the camera down.

"And those doctors think you're strong enough to come home." Eli rolled his eyes. Clare shook her head. "What do they know? Eli,I'm tired,and weak and in a lot of pain,and they could care less." Clare groaned. "Mom isn't going to let me come home. They discharged me,and I'm sitting in a wheel chair." Clare complained,trying to keep her eyes open.

"Then why don't you come home with me? I'll take care of you,until you're feeling strong enough to face the world." Clare smiled. "You're sweet Eli,but that could be weeks,or months Dr Ingles says if after 30 days,my heart is..." She yawned. "Then I'm in good shape" Eli smirked,after missing half of her sentence. "You, baby blue need your rest." Eli said. He walked out of the room,finding Dr Ingles (Bullfrog) "So Doc..." Eli walked over to Dr Ingles (Bullfrog)

"Eli you know after this,Clare's Mom thinks it's better for Clare to go off to a rehabilitation center." Eli shook his head. "no,my dad went to one of those. They're terrible. He was miserable!" Dr Ingles looked at his chart. "Eli,that's too much for you to take on. What about school,work a life?" Eli gave a mean stare. "She is my life!" He spat. "I can't release her into the care of a minor." The doctor said.

"She's been discharged,we just can't provide anymore for her." Eli rolled his eyes. "yah,I know how hospitals work." Eli said disgusted,catching a glimpse of Mrs Edwards in the hall. "Mrs Edwards,why are you sending Clare to a nursing home?" Her mother sat down. "I have to work,Eli. I can't be there to help her,and Clare's dad has to get treated for drug addiction." Eli rolled his eyes. "Please let her come home,don't send her to one of those places. Please don't." Eli nearly begged.

"And who's going to stay with her,while I'm at work?" Eli gave a small smile. "me" Her mother let out a breath. "Oh,Eli what about school,what about...?" Eli once again rolled his eyes. "Please,Mrs Edwards,I can handle it."

"Alright,Clare can come home,but you have to promise me,that while I'm at work,you look after her." Eli nodded. "Promise" Eli agreed. "Okay,don't ask me how,but you can come home,you don't have to worry." Clare smiled. "How did you pull that off?" Clare asked,fatigued. Eli smirked. "You just completely missed my speech,didn't you Baby Blue?" Clare nodded,and fell into her chair. "Hold on,I got ya" Eli said,cradling her. Mrs Edwards soon walked in to push the wheel chair to the car,where Clare slept in the backseat all the way home.

"You're sure you don't need anything?" Clare gave a tiny smile. "I don't know how you keep smiling through all this,Clare you're an inspiration you know that?" Her mother said,helping her to the couch. "Now,anything you want me to bring you?" Clare shut her eyes,letting out a yawn. "A teen magazine,and some gummy bears?" Her mother laughed. "Okay," She put the cordless phone on the coffee table. "Now you call me,if you need me,and I will rush right out of the office."

"Ms Edwards,it's okay go to your meeting,I've got this." Eli assured Mrs Edwards. "She'll probably mostly sleep anyway." Mrs Edwards grabbed her purse and went out the door. "I love you Clare" She said,and trailed to her car.

"Okay,Baby Blue. She's gone. Let the fun begin!" Clare gave a low laugh. "Eli,I'm really tired,this medication is ..." She let out a yawn,and fell fast asleep. Clare woke up about an hour later. "Hey sleepy head" Eli sat on the sofa,Clare's feet laid across his lap.

"hey" Clare said,slowly sitting up. "You know,you're amazing right?" Eli smiled. "Mama dropped off teen vogue and gummy bears" He set the magazine on the table and opened the gummy bears. He dropped them in a bowl and picked out all the green ones. "You're the only one I know,who doesn't eat the green ones." Clare laughed. "Well, they're gross" Clare sighed,picking up the bowl,her hands shaking a little. "Whoa,whoa easy there." Clare let go as Eli took the bowl.

"So,you know you don't have to baby sit me. I can take care of myself." Clare stated. Eli laughed. "It's girlfriend sitting... it's different,Edwards" He put his hand to her fore head. "Hey you're running a fever,let me just apologize for being so hot." Clare blinked.

"Sure Eli, see,I could of caught something at the hospital,and you don't need to be exposed to it." She mumbled. Eli got off the couch and went into the kitchen,finding a dish cloth,and running it under the cold sink water. He rung it out and walked back to the sofa. He placed the dish rag on Clare's fore head. "To bring down your fever" He said sweetly.

*** a few months later***

Winter soon turned to Spring,then Summer. June became July,and it was a day before the 4th. Eli had been taking care of Clare after school,and spending most of the night at her house until her Mother got home from work. Clare was finally strong enough to do things on her own. She didn't feel any pain anymore,had rosy cheeks and was planning on making up her sophmore year in summer school.

"Good morning Edwards" Eli sat up from Clare's bed. "Did you stay the night again?" Clare asked,her eyes bright blue,her skin flushed. "Only cause I didn't want you falling down the stairs or something." Clare laughed. "You have the best excuses."

She gave him a peck on the lips,and climbed out of her bed,pulling her bathrobe closed. "So breakfast,coco puffs,lucky charms?" Eli asked,walking up from behind her,putting his arms around her waist,as Clare looked into the mirror of her vanity. She turned quickly and gave him a kiss.

"I return to school today" Clare said,breaking away. "And you've been spending so much time here,I swear the neighbors think you moved in." Clare smiled. "Seriously Eli,I'm fine. I've never felt better. I can do things on my own now."

Eli put his hands up. "okay,say no more. I'll see you later." He slowly backed away. Clare giggled. "Well,okay I can't drive..but" Eli laughed and ran back,grabbing her waist. "Oh so you need me now?" He asked kind of accusatory. "yes,but I want you to need me too." Eli looked up with a smirk. "Not like that." Clare hit him with a decorative pillow. "So we're back to this now? Clare,you and your dirty mind." The two got into a pillow fight.

"So,Clare before I completely ditch you and run off with Adam to the comic palooza,there's something I want to ask you...tomorrow night" Clare looked up,wide eyed. "Really,and what might that be?" Eli smirked,trying to think of a lie. "Stuff" Clare laughed. "Oh you want to ask me stuff,for an interview or something?" Eli snickered. "Tomorrow's the fourth of July..." Clare rolled her eyes.

"So you want me to hold your hand,you scared of the fire works?" Clare teased. Eli again,laughed. "No it's just...something..."

"Okay,I think I know what you're going to ask,and since I'm feeling up to it,and there's a zero percent chance of me dying...Yes,Eli I want to make love with you on the dock on the fourth of July" Eli's eyes popped. "Wow" Clare gasped.

"That's what you were going to ask, right?" Eli stuttered. "uh...yeah...yeah.." He let go. "Just one second,baby blue" He walked out of Clare's room,and into the hall broom closet. He shut the door. "Oh my God!" He screamed,and walked out of the closet as if nothing happened.

"You okay?" Clare asked. "never better" Eli went down the stairs,and out the door and got in Morty and left. "Adam!" Eli knocked on Adam's door early in the morning. "What the hell,man?" Adam walked out,tugging his hoodie over his T-shirt,and plaid pajama pants. "She wants to have sex!" Eli exclaimed. Adam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Eli,still half asleep. "Wow,and you're at my door at 6 in the morning telling me this,because?"

Adam couldn't really comprehend. "How far did you even go with her?" Adam asked in a yawn. "Well,I gave her a sponge bath." Eli admitted. Adam rolled his eyes. "only cause she had a high fever,and she made you wear a blindfold! it doesn't count" Adam reminded and threw his hands up in the air.

"Yah,and I almost used shaving cream instead of soap,don't remind me" Eli rolled his eyes. "I'm going to ask her to marry me" Adam's eyes shot open. "Wow,you sure you didn't inhale something?" Eli shook his head.

"No,I don't feel right about this,I don't want her to give up her beliefs for me." Adam shut his eyes. "this is the part where you ask me to help you pick out a ring..." Adam acted like he dreaded that. "yup" Eli nodded. "How much did you save up?" Adam asked.

"$7.50" Adam rolled his eyes. "So you're going to get her a ring pop?"

Eli shook his head. "a temporary place holder,just until I can get her a real ring..." Adam's eyebrows went up. "It's official,you're insane!" Adam yelled.

***One day later***

"I love this" Clare sat on the harbor wadding her feet in the water. "I miss this" She looked up. "July 4th,the first time you've seen the fire works in over 3 years." Eli said. Clare smiled,looking over at the mansion. "I miss the little dark haired boy standing in his balcony window..." The two looked up at the sky. "Wonder when they will start..." Clare smiled. "pretty soon,baby blue" Eli kissed Clare on the top of her head. "So what did you want to ask me?" Clare asked. "Well..." Eli started,sweating nervously.

"Alright,so I went over your list,and we have a long time to complete it. But,there was something else we both had the same on our lists." Eli reached into the pocket of his leather jacket. "Now,I can't afford a real one right now,but I'm hoping you can except it as a place holder?" Eli was so nervous. Clare grinned from ear to ear.

"Clare Baby Blue Edwards, I don't want to ever go through what I did when I thought I lost you. I don't want to lose you ever again. I love you so much,and part of me thinks I always have,so I know tonight you wanted to make love,but I want to stay true to your beliefs,and um do something first..."

Eli caught a breath as he got down on one knee,kneeling on the dock as barge boats carrying fireworks moved into the harbor. "Will you marry me?"

Clare covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God are you serious?" She looked at the adorable plastic baby blue carved rose ring. Clare jumped up and hugged him. "yup,so will you?" Eli shook,as the fog horns sounded. Clare nodded uncontrollably like a bobble head. "Oh my God,yes,Eli!" She giggled heavily. She slipped her promise ring off her fourth finger,and put it on her opposite hand,allowing Eli to put the temporary engagement ring on her fourth finger.

"Okay,Mom,Bullfrog she said yes!" Eli yelled. Bullfrog and CeCe walked onto the beach with a picnic basket. "So then..."  
"I'm getting married." Eli said,and cuddled Clare as the fireworks started. "I'm so happy for you baby boy." His mother caught a tear,as Clare stared at the ring,smiling. "I love you Eli Goldsworthy." Clare said. The fire works started to fill the sky.

"How cheesy would it be, if I kissed you right now,just to say that when we kissed there were fireworks?" Eli asked. Clare smiled. "You're exceptionally cheesy,but I love that about you." The two kissed passionately, and as the fire works lit up the sky,CeCe snapped a polaroid picture.

_**to be continued...**_

_**Okay,so one more chapter to go. I'm really going to take my time with the wedding scene,any requests before it ends? Oh,and bout the complaints on my spacing. I'm working on it. I get up at 5 am every morning to get the computer while I can,and sometimes I overlook things. :)**_

_**xoxo-ShootingStarOnTheHorizon**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I got a say I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed this story,and that it was a true success gaining 90 some reviews :) I really enjoyed writing it. Thankyou for reading! So without further or do...**

**Chapter 21 **

**& Marriage**

***A year and a half later***

"Amazing,I told you we'd be shopping for a wedding dress,but did you believe me? No!" Ally smiled proudly. "I never believed in love. Love with family,yes,but not true love..." Clare bit her lip and took a breath in. "okay,zip me up" Ally rushed into the dressing room,pulling the zipper of the white wedding dress up. "Okay,so what do you think?" Clare asked,shutting her eyes afraid of seeing herself in the mirror. "baby,just look in the mirror,you're beautiful." Ally insisted. Clare opened her eyes,and stared.

"oh my God! I feel like a princess." She blushed. Ally walked over with the veil. "princess bride" She added,pulling the lace veil over Clare. "and that's what every girl should feel like on their wedding day." Ally smiled. "Alright,Cinderella let's tell Mama Edwards we finally found one to your liking." Clare's mother walked in holding her leather satchel.

"Oh my God! My little girl!" She cried. "So..." Clare started. "You look absolutely stunning." Her mother admitted. "You sure it's not too much blue?" Clare asked,fluffing the sash of the dress. "No,every bride is allowed something blue." Ally cut in.

"Wow!" Adam walked in. "So,I ordered a wedding cake with a harbor made out of frosting,and yeah, there working on it...I'm thinking of calling the cake boss." Adam interrupted. "You look gorgeous,Eli is a very lucky guy." Clare smiled.

"I'm a very lucky girl" Adam smiled. "Alright,so Prince Charming is next door trying to find a suit,should I suggest a blue one?" Clare giggled.  
"It's an Alice and wonderland theme. Dr Ingles really inspired me." Adam rolled his eyes. "only you could rewrite that story." He walked out of the store,the bell jingling as he left.

"So something blue..." Ally started. "You know what else you're going to need blue?" Clare looked at Ally. "um,I'm thinking..." Clare shyed away embarrassed. "that's right bride to be,you need lingerie." Ally smiled,suggestively.

Clare returned to the dressing room,setting the snowflake white, blue ribboned corseted wedding dress over the door. "You sure this is the one?" Clare nodded,as her mother told the sales lady to wrap it up. Clare left the wedding dress shop,smiling. Ally pulled Clare towards the lingerie shop. "Ally..." Clare whined. "Come on,you're about to be a married woman."

Ally insisted as she tossed tons of lacy underpants at Clare. "um...Ally...Simpler is always better" Ally laughed. "I disagree" The two giggled,and finally settled on a pair of lacy blue knickers and a lacy blue bra.

Eli stood with Bullfrog outside a men's tux shop. "So yup" they both laughed awkwardly. "So what are the chances? I mean you're really my dad!" Eli smirked. "Well,when CeCe told me she broke up with me after she found out she was pregnant,and Clare said I had your eyes...I sent in a DNA test,and lone and behold it's a match,you're my son. We're stuck with each other."

Eli laughed. "It's a very happy day" Adam cut in. "You guys didn't need to go this long without knowing it. You both chew your food the same,read the same comics,raise your eyebrows in that what the hell fashion,and grin like the grinch that stole Christmas" Adam smirked.

"yah,true I just thought it was my imagination,but nope I have a dad." Adam rolled his eyes at Eli's comment.

"So wedding song?" Adam asked. "Check" Eli replied. "so you're singing at the reception or playing something?" Eli laughed. "Adam,we've been over this,I don't sing."

Adam looked at bullfrog. "I don't either man! How do you think I got the name,Bullfrog?" "Well,then who's going to be wedding entertainment?" Adam asked,looking around. Eli stared at him. "You can't be serious,man!" Adam threw his hands up. "yah,good luck with that one,son" Bullfrog said,patting his son on the head.

"I'm no Elton John!" Adam confessed. "yah,but sadly all I can afford right now" Eli laughed. Adam rolled his eyes and walked past a karaoke bar,listening to the dancing queen being belted out by the school bully. He raised his eye brows,before smirking as he went into the club.

Meanwhile,  
Clare and Ally were looking at ice sculptures. "So what do you think,the duck or the swan?" Ally smiled. "It will melt before the wedding..." Clare smiled. "Then we should take the plastic one then" Clare lifted the plastic ice sculpture off the display and walked to the check out.

"So is that everything on the list?" Clare nodded. "except music,and well I'm letting that up to someone else." Clare and Ally finished their shopping at the home store. "I can't believe in less than 48 hours I'm getting married,right out of high school." Clare said. Ally grinned ear to ear.

"And it's going to be everything you ever imagined and so much more." Ally said holding a shopping bag.

**48 hours later**

Adam rushed around like crazy. "Bride,Groom,parents,maid of honor...wedding singer." He stopped looking up at the school bully. "You tell anyone about this,and you're dead." Adam nodded. "Dually noted" He made a check on his check list. "Alright,cue the music" Adam said. The piano player began playing a soft version of the wedding march. Clare stood outside the 2 french doors,waiting for her cue.

"You sure you want to do this,there is still college,medical school?" Clare smiled. "Yes,Daddy I'm a hundred percent sure I love him,and want to be with him." Her dad caught a tear,as he linked her arm. "Then it's my duty as the father of the bride to give my beautiful,healthy daughter away." Clare caught a tear,as she brushed it away with her bouquet of white roses.

The music got louder,as Clare took a breath,and the two doors opened. Eli stood nervously shaking at the end of isle. Adam talked into an ear piece. "_And prepare for the grand entrance"_ Eli smirked. Clare took one step turning into the double doors,and descended down the isle,her long train swooshing as she walked. Eli couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He couldn't believe that she was his. Ally stood on the side holding a bouquet of roses,smiling at Clare the entire time,trying not to cry. Adam stood next to Eli holding a polaroid camera,capturing every moment for Eli.

Eli pulled himself together as the music stopped,and the priest asked _Who gives this woman to be married?_ Eli swallowed,as Mr Edwards stepped forward. "Her Mother and I" Clare caught another tear,as her dad handed her off to Eli and the two turned to face each other. "_Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to Join Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy together in holy matrimony." _Eli lifted Clare's veil,staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "The couple has requested to recite their own vows"

Clare smiled,as Eli recited his vows.

_I remember this girl I saw outside my balcony window sitting on the edge of the dock with her father waiting for the fireworks. The whole time I'm thinking I want to know her. Then I remember crunching a pair of hideous glasses,and meeting this girl,and thinking I'm going to have a chance to know her. I didn't just get to know her,but I fell in love with her. She made me do things I don't think I ever would,and made me feel things I didn't think I ever could. That's sappy I know...anyway's I love her. Everyday I want to wake up next to her,and see her blue eyes staring back at me._

_Okay,the sappy is over now,I can return to looking macho. _Clare giggled.

Then Clare recited her vows...

_I remember a really cute boy standing on a balcony on the fourth of July watching the fireworks. Then a few years later,I met him,and fell for him. Literally I passed out,cause my heart just couldn't take it. Through out this entire battle,and these two years,I've fallen over and over for him,and even more in love with him. I can honestly say he completes me,even though we can be total opposites at times,and get on each others nerves,and he has this permanent smirk. _

_One of the things about him,I love. He's been my rock,my knight in shining armor,everything and that's a pretty big deal coming from a girl who didn't believe in much after being diagnosed with a fatal heart condition,and told she wouldn't live to see her wedding day. He made me forget I was dying,was everything for me,and he continues to be everything...and now that everything is behind us and that, I'm standing here about to get married at 18. Some people may say I'm too young to know what love is,but someone standing by you even though you could breathe your last,making everything possible for you,and making you believe in love again,and taking care of you after you under went major surgery. I'm sorry,I promised myself I wouldn't cry._

Eli wiped the tears from Clare's eyes. "I'm so sorry,I know there was like a 40 word limit,but I ramble sometimes..." Clare spoke.

"That's love. I love him,and it's the most amazing feeling in the world" She finished.

"Do you take Clare to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Do you take Eli to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

They responded with "I do"

The priest asked for the rings. Eli and Clare reached out for each others hands. "Clare,placing the ring upon Eli's finger say,with this ring I thee wed." Clare placed the ring on Eli's finger,and kissed it. Eli then did the same,this time he had an actual diamond. "Cause you deserve the very best" Eli said. Clare caught another tear.

"And now with the exchanging of vows and rings..." That was it. The priest pronounced them a married couple. Everyone cried as the newly weds shared a beautiful long passionate kiss. The two broke apart,Clare biting her lip and giggling as Eli pulled her and they ran down the isle and out the double doors.

...

The wedding reception was mostly friends and family. Adam stood up and was the first to make a toast. Ally kind of missed most the reception after chatting up with Adam's brother. She grinned flirtatiously as Adam picked up an empty glass,and hit it with a spoon,breaking it. "oops" Adam said. Soon all eyes were on him. "Clare,Eli,Eli! Clare!"

He was a little drunk... "I remember Eli told me once that he could be better for Clare,than me. Yeah he's proved that to me over and over again. Showing up at my house in the early morning saying he's going to ask her to prom,or saying I'm buying a ring. Wow man,I thought he was nuts! Now I know he really is...

nuts about Clare. So yeah,to them! I always gave Eli a hard time,cause well I was jealous of him,and jealous of how much he loved her. Then I pulled him out of the water and you what now that Eli's become my best friend,I'm honored man to be the best man,man. Yah man!"

Eli ran up to Adam,sitting him down. "Yah!" Eli said,holding up a glass,giving Adam a stare like, "You're drunk" Everyone chimed their glasses. After about 5 toasts, the newly weds walked onto the dance floor to have their first dance as a married couple to no other than Blue eyes by Elton John.

They slow danced,holding each other close._ "Blue eyes,babies' got blue eyes" _The two turned around quickly,as they heard a familiar voice singing,the voice of the school bully. Clare and Eli looked shocked as the bully blurted out a heavenly note. Eli shrugged. "just go with it" he whispered. The two continued dancing,as the lights went dim and spot lighted on them.

The lights turned back on,as Clare stepped onto the stage,trying to pry the microphone away from the school bully. "It's my wedding day,don't make me hurt you" Clare warned,finally getting the microphone.

"Alright,everyone thank you for coming! I'm going to throw the bouquet now!" She turned around,her back now facing the audience. She took a breath and threw the bouquet of white roses,as everyone crowded around the stage. She tossed it over head ,everyone dived for it. The person to catch it,being...Eli's mother,CeCe.

Clare turned covering her mouth and laughed,waving at Bullfrog. Adam smiled,as a cute curly haired girl approached him. "Would you like to dance?" She asked. Adam nodded,and went out to the dance floor. Clare and Eli stood in front of their wedding cake, a traditional grocery store cake with a picture of a harbor on it,a post card actually. "Hey it's the best I could do" Adam said. Clare and Eli laughed,as they fed each other wedding cake. On top of the wedding cake sat 2 little figurines Harold and Maude...Eli's favorite.

Eli smiled,and motioned to Clare to follow him. Clare smiled and ran,holding her wedding dress up so her heels were showing. She linked arms with Eli as he opened the passenger door for Clare. "You're such a gentlemen." Clare teased. "Yeah well get used to it" Eli smirked,and got into the other side of the car. The reception party all ran out waving as Eli sped away,and the black hearse dangled soup cans and a silver glittery sign saying...

_"Just married,not buried" Clare smiled,as she fell onto the seat. "I love you Elijah Goldsworthy." Eli smirked. "and I love you Clare Goldsworthy"_

_..._

**_Another year and a half later_**

_Dear Darcy,_

_I miss you terribly. I love you so much. What you did for me,the life you gave me,I am forever thankful. Eli is a wonderful man,and wonderful husband. We've been married a year now. I'm entering my second year of college,as is Eli. We're saving up to buy a house after graduation. I'm currently in pre med,and working on becoming a cardiologist like Eli's Dad. My father in law,can't believe he married CeCe in Vegas,guess they were just really in love. :) Eli is studying to be a photographer,he has this beautiful living in the moment thing going on. I'm so happy,and so in love._

_I know you're in a wonderful place. I like to think you're looking down right now,seeing me moving into the couples dorm,and shaking your head at me. Don't worry Darce,I'm not planning on having any children until after graduation. Eli wants a big family. I haven't decided yet,but I do know my first born will be named Darcy,after you,and the wonderful person you were,and angel you're now. I'm tying this letter to a balloon. I hope you read it,and know how much I love you,and miss you. I know God has an even bigger purpose for you up there. I think about you everyday Darce. I really hope this gets to you. Love Always, Clare :)_

"Babe just let it go" Eli loosened Clare's hand as they stood at the end of the dock,holding the balloon with the attached letter. Clare took a breath,as she let it go. The two looked up as the balloon floated up to heaven,and Eli snapped a picture with his camera.

**_The end_**

**_hopefully you're not crying,please don't cry :)_**

_-insert smile even though your heart is breaking music-_

_x3_


End file.
